Cat's Eye
by Zania330
Summary: When Nicole Jordan turns 16, she discovers she is Mai, a protector of humans with cat-like abilities. As she goes through some changes, she notices her best friend, Scott, go through some animalistic changes of his own. Now Nicole, along with Stiles and her new Mai friends, must help Scott control his new abilities, and deal with average high school drama
1. Happy Birthday

**Hello Everyone!**

**So, this is just something I wanted get off my back. It's going to be a slight crossover with the show 'Nine Lives of Chloe King', but just because of the Mai references. This story is sort of like an experimental thing, just like what I do with most of my stories. Depending on how much feedback I get will determine the fate of this story. Even if it's a bad story, feel free to give me some constructive criticism, at least.**

**My OC is Nikita 'Nicole' Jordan, a friend of Scott and Stiles, ****who turns 16 and discovers that she is Mai, offspring of the Egyptian goddess Bastet, and protectors of humans. Upon her discovery, she meets Hallie and Luke West, fellow Mai that guide her and become her friends. As Nicole goes through some changes (including gaining cat-like abilities), it causes a riff in her friendship with Scott after he is bitten by a werewolf (cause of the whole cats and dogs thing). Now Nicole, along with Stiles and the West siblings, must help Scott gain control of his own werewolf abilities, all while trying to defeat the Alpha, maintain the Mai's alliance with the Hunters, and deal with the average drama of high school.**

**Nikita 'Nicole' Jordan (Jade Ramsey (accent and all)): As Scott and Stiles' friend, Nicole always makes sure to support them and help them out, no matter how annoying they can get. When she discovers she is Mai, she meets the Hallie and Luke West, and together they become a Pride, also while becoming friends. Unfortunately, now Nicole is stuck in the middle and ends up dragging Hallie and Luke with her when Scott turns into a werewolf. Nicole is faithful to her friends and always tries to do what's right.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf, or the Mai (or Paranormal Activity)**

* * *

15 year old 'Nicole' Marlene Jordan sat cross-legged on her bed, as she watched Paranormal Activity in her bedroom. Nicole wasn't a big fan of horror movies, but she decided to finally give Paranormal Activity a shot since her parent's were out for the night and she had nothing better to do since she was by herself.

Eyes wide, Nicole shoved small pieces of popcorn into her mouth as she watched the final scene of the movie, where Katie was over Micah's body. Just as Katie lunged at the camera and the screen turned black, a hand slammed down on the window.

Nicole screamed in terror, throwing her bowl in the air as the remaining popcorn fell on the floor. Quickly, she scrambled around her bed trying to feel for her eyeglasses, and when she found them and put them on, she was met with the face of her friend 'Stiles' Stilinski, who was the one outside her window.

"Stiles," Nicole growled, as she stormed over to the window and opened it up, before grabbing Stiles' shirt collar. "Never, and I mean NEVER, do that again! You scared the bloody hell out of me!" She yelled, her thick British accent sounding fierce.

"Alright, gees, what's gotten into you?" Stiles questioned, before noticing the image on the TV. "Oh, Paranormal Activity. That explains it," He realized, knowing of his friend's habit of getting freaked out easily.

Nicole just groaned, as she pulled Stiles into her room. "Alright, why are you here?" She asked him, as she switched off the TV and turned on the lights. "And why couldn't you have come through the front door?"

"I thought it would be cool!" Stiles insisted, before thinking about it. "Then again, I probably should've known better than to do another big entrance like that. Scott almost beat me with a bat earlier for hanging off his roof."

"Scott's here too?" Nicole raised her eyebrow, as she walked over to her window to see her other friend, Scott McCall, waiting outside there. Scott noticed Nicole at the window and waved awkwardly over at her, while Nicole waved waved back annoyingly.

The three of them had been friends since elementary. Nicole had joined the duo last in 4th grade when she got picked on by some guys, and Scott and Stiles had been stupid enough to defend her and get into a fight. Eventually, all three of them got detention, where they got to know each other.

"Okay, okay," Nicole took a moment to calm down. "Mind telling me why you and Scott decided to show up at my house at almost 11 at night?"

"My dad, he left like half an hour ago. They're even bringing every officer in the Beacon State Police," Stiles explained. "Now here comes the cool part...they're trying to find a dead body in the woods."

"Dead body?" Nicole repeated to herself. "Stiles, you know I get freaked out easily by anything like that. I thought you were a demon when you broke in here! And now you want me to help you and Tweedle Dumb over there find a dead body?" She was almost yelling at him again.

"Yeah, that's not all," Stiles started to smirk. "They only found _half _of the body."

Nicole's eyes widened in fear. "No...no, no, no!" She shook her head furiously. "There is nothing you can do to make me tag along with you imbeciles to find half of a friggin' dead body."

* * *

"I can't believe you actually dragged me into this," Nicole grumbled to herself, staring out of the window as they arrived at the forest.

The trio had arrived right in front of the Beacon Hills' Preserve, and climbed out of Stiles' Jeep. "Trust me, you're not the only one that thinks this is bad," Scott agreed with Nicole, as he pulled his hood over his head, before facing Stiles. "So we're really doing this?"

"Hey, you guys are the ones that are always bitchin' that nothing happens in this town," Stiles pointed out, switching on his flashlight as they entered the woods.

"I was trying to get a good night sleep for practice tomorrow," Scott insisted.

"Right, cause sitting on a bench is such a grueling effort," Stiles said with his usual sarcasm.

"What half of the body are we even looking for?"

"Huh," Stiles stopped for a minute, turning to Scott to answer his question. "I didn't even think about that."

"Uh huh, yeah...and what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Nicole asked this time.

"...Also something I didn't think about," Stiles realized, as Nicole turned to him.

"When we get killed and supposedly 'go to a better place', just know that I'll be the first to kill you again," Nicole threatened him.

Stiles watched as Nicole walked ahead. "Sheesh," He muttered, as he continued to walk.

"You know...maybe the one that's the severe asthmatic...should be holding the flashlight," Scott started to wheeze, as he leaned against a tree and pulled out his inhaler. After shaking the inhaler and taking a puff out of it, Scott caught up with his friends.

Suddenly, the three of them saw lights in the distance, so they all ducked against the ground while Stiles switched off his own flashlight. "Come on!" Stiles grinned, as he stood up and started the opposite direction.

"Stiles!" Scott called, as he and Nicole exchanged glances.

"Want to bet that he'll be the death of us someday?" Nicole asked him, before they both got up and followed Stiles.

"Dude, wait up!" Scott called, as the three of them ran.

As they continued to run, Nicole ended up tripping and falling down. "Shit, my glasses!" She realized, not feeling her glasses on her face anymore, as she tried to feel around the ground for them.

"Come on!" Stiles exclaimed, as he ran back to Nicole.

"But I can't see!" Nicole objected, as Stiles helped her up.

"I'll help you!" Stiles insisted, as he continued running while directing Nicole.

"But...they cost me a lot of money!"

"Will you guys just shut up and run?!" Scott told the two of them, getting annoyed.

It wasn't long until Scott had split away from Nicole and Stiles since he was ahead of them. "Stiles?" Scott called, stopping for a minute. "Nicki?"

Meanwhile, as Stiles and Nicole continued to run, they ended up running into a black dog that barked at them, causing Stiles to jump back in surprise and fall down. "Stay right there!" An officer barked at the two teenagers, while Scott hid behind a tree and hoped not to get caught.

"Hang on!" The Sheriff called, looking down at Stiles and Nicole. "The boy belongs to me."

"Sheriff," Nicole nodded, recognizing the Sheriff's voice, as she held onto Stiles for support once he was up again, and stared almost blindly at the Sheriff. "How you doing?"

"So," The Sheriff drawled out, looking down at his son. "You listen to all of my phone calls?"

"No," Stiles shook his head, as his vision cleared up. "Well...not the boring ones."

The Sheriff nodded at the two teenagers. "And where's your other partner in crime?"

"Who, Scott?" Stiles asked, panting slightly from running. "Scott's at home, said he wanted to get a goodnight's sleep for the first day of school tomorrow."

"I just came along cause I was kind of freaked after watching a horror movie, and I didn't want to be alone at home," Nicole partially lied to Stiles' dad. "It's just us, Mr. Stilinski, we swear."

The Sheriff shone his flashlight around the forest. "Scott! You out there? Scott!" He called out, while Scott remained silent behind the tree, hoping that he wouldn't be found out, until eventually the Sheriff gave up. "Well, I'll walk the two of you back to your car, and Stiles, you and I will have a little conversation about something called 'invasion of privacy'. And Nicole, don't think that you're getting out of trouble. I'm giving a call to your parents."

Nicole just sighed and nodded, as she followed the Sheriff an Stiles, who was behind dragged at the back of his shirt by his dad. She just hoped this whole incident would die down, and things would be back to normal by the next day.

* * *

The next day, Nicole woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. Groaning, Nicole slammed her hand down on the clock and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. Having her birthday on the first day of school was definitely not what she had in mind.

"Hey there, Nicki," Mr. Jordan greeted, as he and his wife entered their daughter's room.

"Happy 16th Birthday, sweetie," Mrs. Jordan smiled down at her daughter, who smiled back at them as soon as she found her spare glasses in her side table drawer. "Now, I know you don't like having your birthday on the first day of school, but you still deserve a special birthday breakfast," She said, placing a tray with a short stack of pancakes and bacon on her daughter's lap. The pancakes even had a lit up candle stuck in the top.

"Go on, make a wish," Mr. Jordan told their daughter.

Nicole smiled up at her parents, before staring down at the candle and closing her eyes. Deciding on her wish, Nicole opened her eyes and blew out the candle. "Thanks for the birthday breakfast, mum."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Mrs. Jordan nodded, before changing the subject. "Now, about last night-"

"Mum," Nicole whined slightly. "Not now, please."

"Relax, Nicki," Mr. Jordan interrupted. "You're mother was just going to say that you can forget about it. Today is your day."

Nicole stared up at her parents in surprise, as she finished munching on her bacon. "Really?" She asked. "You guys are just going to forget about it completely?"

"Listen, sweetie, turning 16 is a big deal," Mrs. Jordan started, sitting next to her daughter in bed. "You're going to start going through some changes soon, so today, you deserve to relax and have some fun today."

"Just know that you aren't getting off the hook every time now," Mr. Jordan added. "It's just for today."

"Got it," Nicole nodded. "Thanks again, mum, dad."

Nicole watched as her parents left her room, and she finished up her breakfast. After using the bathroom and getting changed, Nicole looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a middle sleeved red and black plaid button up shirt with a black tank top underneath with jeans and converse, just her usual 'semi-dorky yet cute with a hint of punk' attire.

Suddenly, Nicole's eyes seemed to hurt a bit, causing her to gain a slight headache. She also seemed to notice that her glasses were somewhat blurry. Taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes, Nicole allowed her vision to focus again, only to find that it was just as good as it should've been with her glasses. Shaking her head a bit, Nicole put on her glasses, which caused her eyes to hurt from the blurriness, before taking them off again and allowing her vision to return to normal.

Nicole thought for a while, before she placed her glasses back in her side table drawer. She decided not to wear them after all, and see how the rest of her day played out.

* * *

As Nicole walked downstairs, she discovered her parents were already gone. "Well this is just great," She muttered to herself, grabbing her phone so she could call Stiles and ask him if he could pick her up.

Before Nicole could press the dial button, she found a note on the kitchen table from her parents, which she picked up and read, telling her to go to the garage. Seeming confused, Nicole just opened the door to the garage anyway, shocked at what was inside. Parked inside the garage was a black harley motorcycle with a red ribbon on it.

When she was a little younger, her dad used to own a motorcycle, and he would often take Nicole on rides with it. Mr. Jordan even taught her a bit about riding it, until he had to sell it about a year ago.

"Is this for me?" Nicole wondered, as she stepped into the garage and plucked a small note that laid on the seat.

After reading the note, Nicole smiled to herself. "I have the best parents ever," She realized, as she tore off the ribbon and sat down on the seat. She grabbed the helmet that sat on the handlebar and placed it over her head, before grabbing the leather gloves that came with it and put them on.

Revving up the bike, Nicole kicked up the break stand and drove out of the house. She could only imagine what the rest of the day had in store.


	2. Changes

**Hey There!**

**So, while I'm starting out this story, I'm also doing a collab with xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx that's called 'One of Those Crazy Girls', so if you like this story so far, be sure to check out that one too :)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or the Mai**

* * *

Nicole arrived at school in about 5 minutes, and parked her new bike. She took off her gloves and removed her helmet afterwards, shaking her hair a bit. "Whoa," Stiles breathed, as he and Scott approached Nicole, while looking down at her new bike. "Where did this baby come from?"

"Birthday gift from my parents," Nicole answered. "My dad used to own a motorcycle and taught me about riding one until he had to sell it. I guess they got me one for my own now."

"Speaking of which, happy birthday, Nicki!" Scott grinned at their female friend, as he placed his arm around Nicole's shoulders and gave her a playful kiss on the cheek.

Nicole just laughed, as she shoved Scott off of her. "And let's not forget the all-important gift. From both of us," Stiles added, tossing Nicole a book. "I mean, you've pretty much been begging for that book for the past month, so I figured."

"I was hoping you guys would remember," Nicole smiled, looking down at her new 'Mortal Instruments' book, and hugged the boys.

"Hey, why don't you have your glasses on?" Stiles asked her, noticing just now that she wasn't wearing her glasses. "Weren't you like half blind last night without them?"

"I, uh...got contacts as a little birthday gift for myself. I just started wearing them today," Nicole came up with a lie, as she put her new book in her backpack. "Go on, tell me how weird it is to see me without my glasses and not acting half blind."

"Well, I think you look pretty without them," Stiles interjected, before realizing what he just said. "Uh, I mean, everyone looks better without glasses, right?"

Nicole just smiled at Stiles and rolled her eyes. "So then, Scott," She changed the subject, as the three of them started walking. "How were you able to get out of last night?"

"Well, I don't think my mom noticed that I snuck out," Scott shrugged. "But when I was trying to find my way back, something huge bit me."

"Bit you?" Nicole repeated. "Like...a giant bug?"

"No," Scott shook his head. "It was like some kind of wild animal."

"Really?" Stiles asked. "Let's see this thing."

The three of them stopped for a minute, as Scott pulled up the side of his shirt to reveal a large bandage over the side of his stomach that had some blood on it. "Whoa!" Stiles said with wide eyes, as he attempted to touch it, only for Scott to slap away his hand.

"It was too dark to see, but I think it was a wolf," Scott remembered, pulling down his shirt as they continued to walk.

"A wolf bit you?" Nicole repeated, before shaking her head. "That's not possible. California doesn't have wolves, at least not in 60 years."

"Really?" Scott asked, as they stopped again.

"Nicki's right," Stiles agreed. "There are no wolves in California."

"Well if you guys don't believe that, you'll never believe the rest of this," Scott started, as Nicole and Stiles turned to face him. "The other half of the body...I found it."

"That is freakin' awesome!" Stiles grinned widely, while Nicole couldn't help but feel nauseated at the mention of it. "I mean, this is like the best thing that's happened to this town since...since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia!"

Nicole rolled her eyes, and watched as Stiles stared at Lydia Martin, who ignored him and walked into the school. "You guys are the cause of this, you know," Stiles told his two friends.

"Uh huh," Scott nodded absently, just as the bell rang.

"Dragging me down with you guys to your nerd depths."

"Whatever you say," Nicole shrugged, exchanging glances with Scott, while the two of them snickered.

* * *

After school, Nicole arrived at the Lacrosse Field to watch Scott and Stiles, and sat down on the bleachers just as she saw the two of them walk onto the field. Nicole seemed to notice that as the rest of the day went by, her vision surprisingly seemed to improve! Everything she saw now was so sharp and clear, even somewhat better than her vision ever was with glasses.

"...if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench," Nicole heard Stiles say from the ground. "You really gonna do that to your best friend?"

Nicole's eyes narrowed in on her two guys friends. There was no way she could've be able to hear them so clearly. "I can't sit out again!" Scott insisted, as he put his bag down by the bench. "My whole life has been sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first line."

As Nicole watched Scott about to walk onto the field, she saw him glance over at the bleachers and smile a bit. Nicole turned her head to the direction Scott was looking in, and saw the new girl, Allison Argent, sitting with Lydia in the same row she sat at, and smiling back at him slightly.

"You know Scott McCall?" She asked, as Allison glanced over at him.

"Um, not really. I didn't even know that was his name," Allison said, a little embarrassed. "He gave me a pen earlier during English Class when I forgot mine. He seems sweet."

"Yeah, he's like that. He's one of my best friends actually," Nicole said, before holding out her hand. "I'm Nicole...and you're the new girl, right? Argent?"

"Allison Argent," Allison nodded, smiling as she shook Nicole's hand.

Just as the referee blew his whistle, Nicole winced at the high pitched noise and covered her ears with her hands. Scott, however, seemed to be taking it worse. He was standing at the goalie net, holding his head in irritation and pain, and almost losing his balance.

In the middle of Scott's freak-out, one of the players launched a ball straight forward, which hit the front of his helmet and caused him to fall down into the net, making several people laugh. As soon as Scott was back up on his feet, another player launched a ball forwards that landed inside Scott's net.

Scott glanced down at his stick, looking at the ball inside. He actually caught a ball! "Yeah!" Stiles cheered from the bench.

Everyone watched as Scott caught each ball that was hurled at him, his reflexes becoming fast. "He seems like he's pretty good," Allison noticed, while Lydia watched and seemed impressed.

"Yeah, he's great," Nicole nodded, smiling too. "I've never seen him play like this before."

Suddenly, Jackson Whittemore stepped up to the front, grabbing a ball in his stick and glaring daggers at Scott. "Oh god," Scott muttered. He was in for it now.

Charging forwards, Jackson swung his stick with all his might and launched the ball straight at Scott. His new fast reflexes kicking in, Scott stepped over to the side and caught the ball inside his net.

"Woo hoo!" Stiles stood on the bench, cheering for his best friend. "Yes! That's my best friend!"

"Go Scott!" Nicole called, standing up and smiling for Scott.

Even Lydia was cheering for Scott too, as she stood up and smiled her perfect little smile. "Woo!" She cheered, while Jackson looked up at her, giving her a 'what the hell' look, while Lydia gave him a look that said 'better step up your game'.

Allison seemed impressed, smiling over at Scott, who noticed and smiled back, before shooting the ball behind himself and landing it inside the referee's net without even looking.

* * *

As soon as practice was over, Scott, Stiles, and Nicole had returned to the Beacon Hills Preserve to look for Scott's lost inhaler, and Nicole's glasses. "It's not that you need them anymore," Stiles pointed out, looking over at Nicole. "I mean, you have your fancy new contacts now."

"They still cost money, Stiles. I'm not putting that to waste," Nicole insisted, as they walked into a small stream. "So, Scott, what was that back at the school? You were amazing out there!"

"I don't know. It's like, everything seemed to slow down. I had all the time in the world to catch the ball," Scott remembered the moment. "And that's not it. I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things."

"Smell things?" Stiles repeated, shoving his hands into his pocket. "Like what?"

"Like...the spearmint gum in your pocket."

"Ooh!" Nicole turned to Stiles. "Can I have some?"

Stiles rummaged through his pockets, before finding a stick of gum inside his jacket and handing it to Nicole. "Okay, that just creepy," Stiles stated, as Scott walked ahead of them. "So, you said this all started with a bite?"

"What is this is all an infection?" Scott wondered. "What if my body starts getting all this adrenaline before I go into shock?"

"You know, I think I've actually heard about this. It's a specific type of infection," Stiles realized, as the three of them stopped. "I think it's called...lycanthropy."

Nicole rolled her eyes at Stiles. "Stiles, you're a bloody moron," She said, before seeing the look on Scott's face. "You have no idea what a lycan is, do you?"

"What's that?" Scott asked, getting sort of worried. "Is it bad?"

"Yeah, it's the worst," Stiles confirmed. "But only once a month, on the night of the full moon," He added, earning a confused look from Scott, before he howled to give him a hint.

"Dude, shut up," Scott said, becoming annoyed, as he shoved a laughing Stiles in the chest.

"Hey, you're the one that said you saw a wolf."

"Look, there could be something seriously wrong with me!"

"Yeah, you're a werewolf! Grr!"

Eventually, the three of the stopped in place. "Okay, I swear I saw it here," Scott insisted. "The body was here, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler right here," He remembered, looking through the dead leaves on the ground. "

"Maybe the killer came and hid the body," Nicole suggested.

"Well I hope he left my inhaler," Scott said. "Those things are like $80."

"Yeah, well my glasses are a close second," Nicole pointed out. "I still have to find them, even if I'm wearing contacts now."

Stiles looked around the area and took a few steps forward, before he felt something crack underneath his foot. "Uh oh."

Nicole immediately ran over to Stiles and grabbed his ankle, before pulling it upwards, causing Stiles to flip over and fall down on his back. "When did you get so strong?" Stiles groaned in pain, as he sat up from the ground.

"My glasses," Nicole realized, holding up her old black-framed glasses, where the middle had snapped and one of the lens was cracked. "Dammit!"

While Scott continued to look for his inhaler, none of the teenagers noticed a man standing several feet behind them, wearing all black and a leather jacket. Stiles was the first to notice, and immediately tapped on Scott and Nicole to let them know.

"What are you doing here?" The man questioned, walking up to the three of them. Nicole took one look at the guy, and immediately felt something bad coming off of him. She really wouldn't like this guy. "This is private property."

"Uh, sorry," Stiles apologized.

"We were just looking for something," Scott shrugged it off. "Forget it."

The man pulled something out of his pocket before tossing it over to Scott, who looked down at his hand and realized it was his inhaler. The man took one more looked at the teenagers, before turning around and leaving.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale," Stiles started, turning to his friends. "He's only like a few years older than us. His family, they all burned to death in a fire like 10 years ago."

"Wonder what he's doing back," Scott wondered, looking back in the direction that Derek left.

Stiles started mumbling some stuff, before he turned around and left, Scott and Nicole shortly behind him. "So, how about we get on a less creepy topic," Stiles suggested, turning around and looking over at Nicole. "It's still your birthday today. Maybe we could all hang out and watch a movie at your house. I just got a copy of Nightmare on Elm Street."

"I got work today," Scott shook his head, referring to his job at the animal clinic. "Sorry, Nicki."

"It's alright. Besides, I can't have movie night tonight anyway," Nicole told them. "My mom some having some 'coming of age' talk with me. I swear, if it's about sex or drugs, this will officially become the most awkward birthday for me ever."


	3. The Mai

**Hello There Everyone!**

**So, the new season of Teen Wolf premieres TONIGHT, and I could not be more happier! I'm even watching the marathon too! If you can't tell, I'm kinda of obsessed with this show right now.**

**Anyway, this is sort of an original chapter that introduces the West siblings, and gives an explanation about Nicole's Mai powers. Here's some info on the characters, and what they would look like:**

**Hallie West (Lily Collins (with her auburn/red hair)): Hallie is sort of the sweetheart of the group. While she can be a little girly sometimes, she can be strong and totally badass when she has to. Even though her brother annoys her, she still loves him in the end, and also treats Nicole as if she was her own sister too. She enjoys helping out Nicole when needed, and she also likes talking with Stiles. Hallie's style is rocker chic with a hint of girly-ness to perfectly capture her personality.**

**Luke West (Burkely Duffield): Luke can be described as sarcastic and serious at first. Despite how he often teases his sister occasionally, he still cares about here a lot. However, ****Luke can get serious when he has to, and take the role of leading his Pride into action. When he meets Nicole, she helps him have more fun, and he starts to get closer to her.**

**If you guys couldn't tell, I'm probably going to do Nicole/Luke and Stiles/Hallie, but if you guys would prefer Stiles/Nicole, review to me what you think about the pairings.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf (if I did, Scott and Allison would still be together!) or the Mai species**

* * *

After Stiles and Scott left in the Jeep, Nicole rode her motorcycle back home. As soon as she parked her motorcycle in the garage and entered her house, she found her mother standing there waiting for her, along with two other people that were around her age. One was a girl with long dark red hair and brown eyes, while the other was a boy with matching brown eyes and short blonde hair with the front spiked up a bit.

"Um," Nicole drawled out, staring at the two people. "Who are they?"

"Hi, I'm Hallie West," The red-headed girl, Hallie, greeted while smiling at Nicole. "And that's my brother-"

"Luke," The boy, Luke, just said plainly, before smirking slightly at Nicole. "And I guess you're Nikita."

"Nicole, actually," Nicole corrected. "I don't use my real name."

For a moment, it was awkwardly silent, until Mrs. Jordan spoke up. "Why don't we go upstairs?"

The four of them entered Nicole's room, and Nicole and Mrs. Jordan sat down on the bed, while Hallie and Luke stood on the side. "Okay, so mind telling me what the big deal is now?" Nicole asked, facing her mother. "Clearly this has nothing to do with sex or drugs like I thought...I'm not adopted, am I?"

"Of course not," Mrs. Jordan shook her head. "Well, you know how some families have their odd little secrets? Ours is a bit different. I mean, you may have noticed today that your vision has improved, you can hear things from far away," She started, earning a confused nod from Nicole, before she held out her hand for her daughter to see.

Suddenly, long sharp claws grew from her fingertips, causing Nicole's eyes to widen, as she looked up at her mother's face to see that her irises had become a vivid green color, and her black pupils became slits.

"Oh my god," Nicole breathed, as she stood up and backed away slightly in fear and shock. "What are you?"

"Sweetie, let me explain," Mrs. Jordan stood up too, as her claws retracted and her eyes returned to normal.

"And what do they have to do with this?" Nicole added, looking over at Hallie and Luke. "What's going on here?!"

Luke snickered a bit. "Someone's got a temper."

"You shut up!" Nicole snapped, as she instinctively raised her hand, only to find that sharp claws had grown on her nails too, yet unaware that her own eyes had flashed bright green briefly. "What's happening to me?" She panicked slightly, looking down at her hands.

"Nicole, calm down," Hallie said calmly, as she stared into Nicole's eyes, and all of a sudden, Nicole felt calmer. "We'll answer all of your questions."

Nicole listened to Hallie and calmed down, as her claws disappeared. "Okay, here's my first question," She started. "What are all of you? I'm assuming that you're all the same or else you wouldn't be here."

"Not just us, you too," Luke interjected. "We're Mai."

"Mye?" Nicole repeated, getting the pronunciation right, but misspelling it in her head.

"We're descendants of an ancient race," Hallie explained. "Not completely human, not completely god, but offspring of the Egyptian Goddess, Bastet."

"Bastet," Nicole muttered. "I learned about her when I did an Egyptian Mythology project in 8th grade. She was, like, the goddess of cats or something, right? I mean, I know she had the head of a cat, at least."

Hallie just shrugged at Nicole's response. "Close enough," She accepted. "We're like the secret protectors of humans. We actually live pretty normal lives...you know, when we're not trying to fight off anything that threatens to prove the existence of the supernatural world."

"Supernatural world?" Nicole tried to absorb all of them information. "You mean it's not just Mai? There are other monsters like us out there?"

"Werewolves, for example, one of our known enemies. Their abilities, however, are the most similar to ours. Like, same kind of sight, hearing, both grow claws, both change eyes. Luckily, we aren't hairy like them," Luke nodded. "Trust me, though, those mutts are bad news. We have yet to know one that hasn't lost control and killed people."

"Unlike most creatures out there, Mai gain absolute control over their abilities in the least amount of time (usually after the first day), and the least obvious transformation," Hallie added. "Our full transformation is just our claws and our eyes. Others turn into an actual animal, or grow hair everywhere...it's disgusting."

"Don't forget to tell her that we grow tails," Luke told his sister, crossing his arms and wearing another mischievous smile on his face.

While Nicole's eyes widened at the image of her with a tail, Hallie rolled her eyes. "Cut it out, Luke," She snapped at him, before turning to Nicole. "He's just kidding."

"Hey, you have a boyfriend?" Luke asked randomly to Nicole.

"How is it any of your business?" Nicole glared over at him.

Luke glanced back at his sister. "Maybe you should tell her the part about Mai and humans being incompatible."

"Incompatible?" Nicole repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, um, you see, it's impossible for any Mai to fall in love with humans during their first year after the transformation," Hallie explained to Nicole. "We're not talking about some stupid law, it's actually physically impossible. I mean, we'll be perfectly fine, but one kiss can result in a severe illness for the human."

"So you're saying I can't date now without killing a guy?" Nicole exclaimed. "How is that having a normal life?"

"Don't worry, pecks on the cheeks are fine, just no lips. Plus, you only have to deal with that for about a year or so," Hallie assured Nicole. "Then you can kiss and have all the sex you want with humans without killing them."

Nicole nodded a bit, before facing her mother. "So, what about dad? What's he?"

"Your father is indeed human," Mrs. Jordan confirmed. "I told him about the Mai well before you were born though, so he knows the truth."

"Then, what part do Hallie and Luke play?" Nicole asked next, glancing over at the two siblings. "I mean, I know they're Mai too, but why couldn't you tell me yourself?"

"Hallie and Luke are the only other Pride of teenage Mai here in Beacon Hills," Mrs. Jordan explained. "They're here to guide you and help you through this. There are only so many things you can talk to your mom about."

"Actually, we're no longer a Pride," Hallie stated sadly, before turning to Nicole. "A Pride is meant to consist of at least 3 Mai."

Luke nodded. "There used to be 5 of us, but the 3 others left for collage over the summer," He remembered. "Now it's just the two of us."

"That's sort of the other reason we're here for you," Hallie added. "While we naturally do care about helping you through this-"

"At least she does," Luke interrupted, earning a glare from Nicole. "Okay, I care a little."

Hallie just glared at her brother too, before facing Nicole again. "Basically, once you get the hang of your abilities, which should only take a week at the very least to used to, then the three of us can become a Pride," She explained, before letting out an annoyed sigh. "Unfortunately when that happens, that means Luke becomes our leader since he's the oldest."

"Yeah, so you better start showing some respect to me, little sis," Luke smirked over at his sister, who just slapped him in the arm.

"Okay, so you've answered most of my questions," Nicole said, before pointing over at Hallie. "But what was that thing you did earlier? I mean, I was freaking out, then all of a sudden I felt calmer. You did something to me."

"Nicole, some Mai also have certain abilities that others don't," Mrs. Jordan spoke up. "While Luke is normal, Hallie is an empathetic. She can sense the feelings of others, and influence them. We have yet to discover if you have one or not yet."

Nicole sat back down on her bed, processing everything. "Okay, so we're all Mai, you're the Mai Leader of the town, Hallie and Luke are like my guardians right now, and I can't date for the school year?"

"Unless you're dating a supernatural creature," Luke interjected. "Not a good idea, by the way."

"Sweetie, I know this is a lot to take in," Mrs. Jordan sat down next to her daughter, grabbing her hands. "But no matter what you think, we're not monsters. We're protectors, and this is who you are."

"So does this mean that I can't tell anyone about this?" Nicole asked her mother. "Not Stiles, or Scott?"

"I'm afraid not," Mrs. Jordan shook her head. "You can still be friends with them, but you cannot tell them any of this, do you understand?"

Nicole nodded, while Mrs. Jordan smiled at her daughter and hugged her. "Good, now you should get some rest. You have school tomorrow," She said, kissing her daughter's forehead and leaving the room.

"I guess then we'll see you tomorrow then. It was nice meeting you," Hallie smiled at Nicole, before she jumped out of the window, much to Nicole's shock.

Luke laughed a little. "Relax, ever heard the phrase 'cat's always land on their feet'? Well same for us," He told her, as he approached the window. "See ya around, Nikita."

"Don't call me that," Nicole insisted, hating the use of her real name.

"Whatever you say," Luke shrugged with a smile, before he jumped out of the window too, making a small smile appear on Nicole's face too.

Once everyone was gone from her room, Nicole walked up to a face mirror that hung on her wall. Looking at her hands first and retracting her long white claws, Nicole looked back up at her mirror and watched as her normal blue eyes turned into a bright green and her pupils became slits.

This was who she was. She was Mai now.

After turning herself back to normal, she thought about something Luke had said earlier, Scott's behavior, and Stiles' lycanthropy joke. There were definitely no wolves in California...but that didn't mean there couldn't be werewolves.


	4. Research & Revelations

**Hi There Guys!**

**So, to make it easier, I've put a poll on my profile about which pairing you guys would like. Just vote either Stiles/Nicole or Nicole/Luke.**

**Also, who else saw the premiere of Teen Wolf? Totally met my expectations, it was awesome! Loved it! What I really want to know, though, is what the girl meant when she called Scott and Alpha. That, and Scott's red eyes from the trailer**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or the Mai**

* * *

Nicole was rummaging through her closet for something good to wear. For some reason, she hated all her clothes today. "Ugh!" Nicole groaned, giving up at last, as she flopped onto her bed.

Suddenly, Nicole heard a knock on the window, and looked up to see Hallie standing there on the roof. Nicole walked over to the window and opened it up, to be greeted with Hallie's smile. "Okay, why is it that no one bothers to use a door anymore?"

"Windows are fun," Hallie shrugged innocently, as she jumped into the room.

"Hallie, what are you doing here anyway?" Nicole asked, looking at the redheaded girl. "Not that I don't like seeing you, but why?"

"I only live several houses down the street and I could practically hear you complaining," Hallie explained, grabbing a bag that sat on the roof and pulled it inside. "So I decided to help out. These are some of my old clothes, I'm pretty sure we're the same size. Maybe this stuff will be more your style?"

Nicole unzipped the bag and looked at all the clothes inside. "Now this is more like it," She grinned, pulling out a loose middle sleeve white shirt with a gray graphic on it.

"Yeah, I went through a style change crisis when I first transformed," Hallie nodded. "I guess it's normal."

"I may have only known you for a day, but you are awesome," Nicole smiled, as she hugged Hallie. "Thank you."

Hallie smiled back, and as soon as Nicole had let go, she walked over to the window. "I'll see you later at school."

"Wait," Nicole stopped her. "You go to Beacon Hills High?"

"Yep, Luke and I started there yesterday. Be sure to look for us," Hallie said, before jumping out of the window.

Nicole just shook and her head and smiled, as she looked through the bag of new clothes. Eventually, she had chosen on the shirt she pulled out earlier, a black mini skirt, black lacy tights, a cropped back leather jacket, and black lace-up boots with tan heels. She also wore a long gold chain necklace and a black leather cuff bracelet.

Eventually, Nicole arrived at school on her motorcycle, and was approached by Stiles after taking off her helmet. "Nicki! You'l never believe-what are you wearing?" He asked, noticing Nicole's new attire.

"Uh, it seemed like a good time for another change," Nicole said, taking off her gloves.

"Okay," Stiles drawled out, before changing the subject. "Look, you know the half of the body that the police found? Well there was hair on it, and-"

"Hey, Nikita!" Luke called, as Nicole turned to see him and Hallie by the school, and Nicole waved over at them.

Stiles looked back and forth between Nicole and the West siblings. "Do you know them?"

"Yeah, they're...uh, family friends," Nicole partially lied. "I'll catch up with you and Scott later, Stiles."

"Wait, but the hair!" Stiles called over, as Nicole practically abandoned him. "It was wolf hair."

* * *

Later after school, Scott and Stiles were at the lacrosse field again for practice, and Allison and Lydia were watching. Nicole had even managed to get Hallie and Luke to watch too. "It's just lacrosse," Luke insisted, as they sat down on the bleachers. "What's the big deal?"

"This is Beacon Hills High. Lacrosse is everything here," Nicole stated. "Plus, I want to support Scott and Stiles."

Scott stood in the middle of the field as the game began, and eventually the ball landed in his net. Immediately, he started running forward, dodging one of the players, only to end up getting knocked over by Jackson. As the game continued, Scott and Jackson were in the center, the ball in between them, as they glared at one another.

As the whistle blew, Scott picked up the ball first and started charging towards the net, avoiding all the other players swiftly and even flipping over a group of them, before he swung his stick and shot the ball into the net.

"Hey, Nikita," Luke said, gaining Nicole's attention. "How long has Scott played?"

"Since our first year of high school," Nicole answered. "He's always been on the bench though. I'm happy that he gets to show what he really do now though."

"Uh huh," Luke nodded, thinking about it. "You know, after this, maybe we should talk a bit more about the rest of the supernatural world. Like, maybe...werewolves?" He suggested, while Nicole's eyes widened.

Everyone stood up and cheered, as all the players gather around Scott, leaving Jackson behind. Stiles, however, was also paying attention and thinking about it too. He had some serious research to do tonight.

* * *

The next day, Stiles practically locked himself up in his room doing all kinds of research about werewolves. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the window, causing him to jump in surprise at the sight of Nicole there. She had just come back from talking to Luke about werewolves, and immediately went to tell Stiles, knowing he would do some research of his own.

"I thought you hated entering by window," Stiles said, as soon as he let Nicole in.

"Hey, this was just to get back at you," Nicole shrugged, before noticing all the stuff on Stiles' desk and skimming through it. "'Lycan, aconite, silver,' what is all this?"

"Okay, well I've been thinking about Scott's new abilities. His new reflexes, speed, everything, wondering what it was all about. Then I thought back to the night he found the body, he said he was bitten and saw a wolf. That's where it started," Stiles realized, handing Nicole some of the papers her printed out. "I'm telling you, these are all symptoms of _actual _lycanthropy. Now I know you don't believe me, but-"

"I believe you."

"Wait, what?" Stiles cut himself off, hearing Nicole.

Nicole sighed to herself, putting down the paper. "Look, Scott isn't the only one going through some changes. If you believe in werewolves, you have to believe in me," She started, taking a deep breath. "I'm Mai...as in, part cat," She stated, as she made her long claws grow, and her eyes turned cat-like.

"So...you're part animal too? I guess that explains some stuff," Stiles realized, absorbing everything. "...please don't eat me."

"Mai protect humans, not eat them," Nicole said, as she returned to normal. "Look, this isn't from some bite, I actually inherited this, I just found out last night. That's also how I met Hallie and Luke, they're Mai too. I actually wasn't supposed to tell you any of this."

"Why are you telling me then?" Stiles asked, listening to her.

"Well for starters, you already know about werewolves, it wouldn't make a difference if you knew about Mai too," Nicole started, before getting serious. "Look, the Mai are protectors of humans. Werewolves lose control and kill humans. It's our job to make sure no human lives are taken...it's our job to help eliminate them."

Stiles' eyes widened. "If Scott really is a werewolf, would you...?"

"No, never!" Nicole refused. "I just want you to know that werewolves have almost no control on the full moon, especially if it's their first. I can promise that I won't kill Scott...but I can't promise he won't kill us."

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door, as Stiles got up and opened it to reveal Scott standing there with a smile on his face. "Get in!" He snapped, pulling Scott inside the room and shutting the door again. "I've been up all night and all day reading websites, books, it's killing me here."

Scott stared down at the mess that covered Stiles' desk and floor. "How much Adderall have you had?"

"A lot," Stiles answered, earning a snicker from Scott. "Doesn't matter."

"Is this about the body?" Scott asked, throwing down his backpack and sitting next to Nicole on the bed, who seemed uncomfortable around him now thanks to her new cat instincts. "Did they find out who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people," Stiles shook his head. "Even Derek Hale."

"The guy in the woods we saw the other day?"

"Yeah, but that's not it!" Stiles exclaimed, getting back on topic. "Remember the joke from the other day about lycanthropy? It's not a joke anymore."

Scott just stared at Stiles, seeming confused. "The wolf, the bite in the woods," Nicole spoke up. "Stiles has been doing endless research, and I've been doing a little of my own too."

"Do you know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asked, standing up and looking down at Scott. "It's a signal! When a wolf is alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, maybe there was a whole pack nearby."

Scott's eyes widened. "A whole pack of wolves?"

"No," Stiles shook his head. "Werewolves."

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott asked, getting annoyed. "I still have to pick up Allison in an hour."

"I don't think so," Nicole said, shoving Scott back down onto the bed, and she couldn't help but glare at him slightly. "Down, boy."

"Look, we saw you on the field today," Stiles told Scott, getting overactive. "What you did wasn't just amazing, it was impossible, at least by human standards. I mean, the way you moved! Your speed, your reflexes! People can't just do that overnight!"

"And let's not forget the vision, the senses," Nicole added. "Plus you don't even need your inhaler anymore. Knowing you, after doing some moves like that, you'd definitely need it."

"Okay!" Scott stopped them, standing up again. "Guys, I can't think about this now! We'll talk tomorrow."

Stiles became hysterical again. "Tomorrow?! No!" He yelled. "The full moon's tonight! Don't you get it?"

"What do you expect me to do?" Scott questioned, getting frustrated. "I just made first line, I got a date with a girl that I can't believe wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect! Why are you guys trying to ruin it for me?"

"Scott, we're trying to help," Nicole said with concern. "You're cursed."

"And it's not just the moon that makes you change," Stiles added, calming down a bit. "It also happens when your bloodlust is at peak."

"Bloodlust?" Scott repeated, still not convinced. "I'm already feeling an urge to kill you right about now, Stiles. You're being ridiculous."

Stiles scrambled around his desk and picked up an old looking book, before flipping to the right page. "Okay, the change can be caused by anger, or anything that raises your pulse," He read, before turning to Scott. "Now I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse more than Allison does. You gotta cancel this date right now!"

"Just stop!" Scott yelled, as he grabbed Stiles and slammed him into the wall, raising his fist as if he was going to punch him, but instead he let go and knocked over the computer chair, letting out a frustrated growl.

Nicole clenched her fist, resisting the urge to attack Scott and protect Stiles, as her nails became sharp and dug into her palm.

"...I'm sorry," Scott apologized, panting slightly as soon as he calmed down. "I gotta go get ready for that party," He said, picking up his backpack and leaving.

Stiles took a moment to compose himself, as he picked up his computer chair and stood it up again. "Um, Nicki," He said, looking up at the girl. "You might want to see this."

Nicole walked up to Stiles and looked at his chair, seeing the large tears in the leather that Scott had left on it. "That's it," She said. "I'm calling Hallie and Luke."


	5. First Shift

**Hey Guys!**

**So, I'm glad you guys are liking the story. And as for who Nicole should be with, there will be some Stiles/Nicole and Nicole/Luke, but it will end in Stiles/Nicole :) BTW, maybe you guys would give me some good pairing names for them (like Sticole, Niles, Lucole, etc.) or at least give me your opinion on the ones provided.**

**Alright, last chapter for 'Wolf Moon'. Hope you guys enjoy it, and please review :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or the Mai**

* * *

Later during the evening, Stiles was with Nicole, Hallie, and Luke inside his Jeep, which was parked right outside of Lydia's house where the party was at. "So this is it, then?" Stiles asked, looking at the three Mai. "We're just staking out here until we hear some sign that Scott's lost control?"

"If we go in there, there's a bigger chance that he will lose control in public," Luke stated. "Our presence can anger our enemies and make them change sometimes."

"Besides, Scott's smart," Nicole added. "As soon as he realizes something is wrong, he'll leave, then we follow and handle the rest."

"Like that isn't boring," Stiles grumbled, sticking his arm out of the window and looking outside, only to end up spotting someone familiar. "Is that Derek Hale?"

The three Mai looked outside the window, and found that, indeed, Derek Hale stood outside of the house. "So that jack-ass really is back in town," Luke muttered, at the sight of Derek. "What's he doing here?"

"Uh, guys, Derek's not the only one there," Hallie called over to the others, as she spotted Scott getting in his car and leaving the party. "Scott's on the move, let's go!"

* * *

The four of them had arrived at Scott's house in a few minutes, and immediately got out and ran to the front door. "There's a spare key under the doormat," Stiles said, as he lifted up the doormat and grabbed the key, before he unlocked the door and all of them barged into the house.

"I'll have to give that Scott guy some credit," Luke said, as they ran up the stairs. "He has way more control than I thought for a new wolf, holding himself back for this long."

Eventually, they all made it to Scott's room to find that the door was locked. "Scott!" Nicole called, rattling the doorknob. "It's us!"

Luckily, Scott opened the door, but only a little bit. "Scott, let us in," Stiles insisted, as he tried to push on the door, but Scott didn't budge on the other side. "We can help."

"No," Scott shook his head, trying to control it. "Listen, you have to find Allison."

"She's fine," Stiles told him. "She got a ride from the party, she's totally fine."

"I think I know who it is," Scott realized. "It's Derek, he's the werewolf. I think he's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

"Well, Derek is definitely a werewolf," Hallie confirmed. "Most of the Hales were before they died in the fire."

Stiles became silent, until he sighed in frustration. "Scott...Derek's the one that drove Allison from the party."

Suddenly, the three Mai could hear Scott's heart rate get faster, just as he slammed the door shut and locked it again. "Oh, this can't be good," Hallie panicked slightly.

"Scott?" Stiles called, as he rattled the doorknob. "Scott!"

Eventually, all four of them heard a fierce roar coming from the other side. "I got this," Luke said, pushing everyone out of the way, as his eyes became an unnatural shade of blue and gained slits. Using all his strength, Luke was able to kick down the door, only to end up seeing that Scott wasn't inside, and the window was open. "Shit, he's gone," He realized, as all of them entered the room, and his eyes returned to normal.

"We have to go help him," Stiles insisted.

"No. Luke, Hallie and I can handle that," Nicole shook her head at Stiles. "You go make sure Allison is alright."

"Why do I get stuck with that job?" Stiles whined. "And how do you know that Luke and Hallie won't just kill him? I know you promised, but they never agreed to anything."

"We only kill those who kill. We may protect humans, but it still isn't right to murder the innocent, no matter what creature they are," Hallie interjected. "Besides, the Hunters will be out tonight. Maybe if we get to Scott first, they won't find and kill him."

Nicole turned to Hallie. "Did you say hunters?"

"Werewolf Hunters," Luke confirmed. "Description's in their title, they hunt werewolves, at least the ones that are out of control. And with Scott on the loose, he's as good as dead if they find him, so if you want to protect Scott, we have to go now."

Luke walked over to the window and jumped right out of it, followed by Hallie. "Stiles," Nicole said, turning to her friend. "We'll find Scott and save him, we promise."

"I know, and I trust you...Luke on the other hand, not so much yet," Stiles shook his head slightly. "I'll go along with it anyway though. And don't worry, I'll check up on Allison too."

Nicole smiled at Stiles, before he pecked him on the cheek and jumped out of the window. For a moment, Stiles was in a slight daze, before he snapped out of it and ran back downstairs to his Jeep.

* * *

As the Mai ran through the forest, the three of them had all changed. They all had their claws out and their bright cat eyes, Nicole's were green, and Hallie and Luke's were blue. Eventually, they found Scott in wolf form pinned to the ground by Derek.

"Hey!" Nicole called over, as Derek and Scott looked up to see them. "Let go of him."

"You know, I had a feeling you might've been Mai," Derek said, staring straight at Nicole. "I could tell when a part of me hated you the moment that I first saw you."

"Good, then the feeling's mutual," Nicole's green cat eyes glared daggers at Derek.

"Ssh!" Hallie snapped, listening for a minute. "Everyone run!"

Immediately, Hallie and Luke ran, while Derek ran in another direction, leaving Scott and Nicole confused. "Nicki?" Scott called over to her. "What are you?"

"I'll explain everything later," Nicole promised. "In the meantime, maybe we should listen to them and run too!"

Nicole ran in the same direction that Hallie and Luke left in, while Scott scrambled onto his feet and ran in a completely different direction. Nicole eventually stopped, looking around the area for Hallie and Luke, before sensing them in a tree above her. "Get up here!" Luke called down, as Nicole climbed up the tree and landed on a branch that was right below the branch that the siblings stood on.

Suddenly, Nicole caught a glimpse of a light, and turned around to see where it came from. Using her cat vision, Nicole seemed to zoom in on where the light came from, and saw Scott pinned to a tree with an arrow in his arm with a group of hunters in the distance.

"We have to go help him!" Nicole insisted, getting ready to jump, only to be stopped by Luke.

"We can't!" Luke objected. "The Mai and the Hunters have been allies for centuries since we share a common enemy. If they find one of us helping a werewolf, that alliance is severed. Only Derek can help Scott now."

Nicole growled in frustration, just as Derek came and took out most of the hunters, before saving Scott. "_Now_ we go help him," Luke said, as the three Mai jumped out of the tree, to find Scott and Derek nearby.

Scott leaned against a tree and panted, just as he returned to his human form and his golden yellow eyes turned brown. "Scott!" Nicole cried, as she retracted her claws and changed her eyes back to her normal dull blue (since she knew the sight of them might set off Scott again), before running over and helping up Scott, while Luke and Hallie turned normal too.

"Okay, what are you?" Scott asked first, looking up at Nicole, before remembering the hunters. "And who were they?"

"Hunters," Derek stated. "They're been hunting us for centuries, with the help of your little Mai friend's kind."

"Hey, we protect humans," Hallie defended her species. "It's not our fault most of you can't control yourselves and go on killing sprees."

"You," Scott growled, glaring up at Derek. "You did this to me!"

Derek took a step forward to Scott. "Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better? Hear more clearly? Move faster than any human could hope?" He asked him. "You've been given something most people would kill for. The Bite is a gift."

"I don't want it," Scott refused.

"You will...and you're gonna need my help if you want to control it," Derek told him. "So you and me, Scott, we're brothers now."

"What makes you think we'll hand him over to you?" Luke glared at the older beta.

"Well what makes you think you're capable of handling him?" Derek shot back.

Nicole looked up in disbelief. "Will you both knock it off?" She snapped. "He's a person! You can't just decide what he should do with himself!"

Derek just ignored Nicole, before he walked off by himself. "Come on," Hallie said, turning to Scott. "Let's get you back."

"No!" Scott objected. "Not until I get some full answers."

Nicole remained silent, before she turning to Luke and Hallie. "You guys go, I'll just call Stiles to pick us up soon," She told them. "I owe Scott some answers."

* * *

After Luke and Hallie left, the sun started to rise just as Stiles found Scott and Nicole, and picked them up. On the ride back home, Nicole explained everything she knew about the Mai and werewolves. "So...I guess this kinda ruins our friendship and all," Scott realized, looking over at Nicole in the backseat. "I mean, cats and dogs never get along. How will we do it?"

"We'll find someway to make it work," Nicole smiled, as she leaned over and hugged Scott.

"...This is uncomfortable for you, isn't it?"

"Yep...you're trying to resist throwing me off, aren't you?"

"Pretty much."

Nicole let go of Scott and sat back down properly in her seat. "Okay, maybe this will be hard."

"You guys know what actually worries me the most?" Scott asked, looking over at Stiles.

"Say 'Allison', and I'll punch you in the head," Stiles threatened, knowing how obsessed Scott had gotten over her.

Scott pressed his lips together. "...No, not her."

Nicole raised her eyebrows, as she stared at Scott, not believing him. "After discovering you're a practically a giant killer dog with a serious bloodlust problem, you really were going to say 'Allison', weren't you?"

"No, I was going to say 'Allison'," Scott corrected, before realizing what he just said, and turning to Nicole. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Nicole asked, seeming confused.

"It's like when you asked me that question, I just spit out the truth without even thinking," Scott told her. "Like you forced it out of me."

Nicole thought about it. "Well, my mom said that some Mai have certain gifts that others don't," She remembered, grinning a bit. "Maybe mine is honesty. Maybe I can control when people tell me the truth."

"That is actually pretty cool," Stiles admitted. "You'll be like our secret weapon when it comes to interrogation...you know, if we ever actually interrogate someone."

"Honestly though, Allison's gonna hate me," Scott whined, leaning his head on the side.

"I doubt that," Nicole shook her head. "But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology."

"Or maybe you could tell her the truth. Let her revel in the fact that you're an awesome werewolf," Stiles suggested, before seeing the look on Scott and Nicole's faces. "Okay, bad idea."

Nicole looked over at Scott and realized how miserable he was. He really cared a lot about Allison. "If it makes you feel better, I'll even chain you up on the next full moon and feed you live mice," Stiles volunteered. "I had a boa once, so I can do it."

Scott looked over at Stiles, a blank look on his face, before he shook his head and smiled to himself. "There's that smile we all love," Nicole smiled over at Scott. "Look, we'll help you through this, we promise. We're in this together now, all of us."


	6. Training

**Hi There! :)**

**Okay,**** I've managed to suck my friend into the craziness that is a 'Teen Wolf Obsession'. Problem is, now she's kinda crazy and totally Tyler Posey obsessed, haha. Whatever, I'm just glad one of my friends actually like Teen Wolf now**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or the Mai**

* * *

After school was done, Nicole walked with Stiles outside at the front. "So, lacrosse practice today?" Nicole asked, as they walked.

"Yep, another year stuck on the bench," Stiles nodded. "What are you doing later?"

"I'm hanging out with Hallie and Luke," Nicole answered, as she shrugged to herself. "We all figured since we'll be a proper pride someday, we should get to know each other. People can watch the practice later today, right?"

"Yeah, as long as you stay on the bleachers," Stiles told Nicole, who smiled.

"Cool," She said, just as they saw Scott.

As the two of them approached him, they found that Scott was practically frozen with shock. "Uh, hey, dude," Stiles greeted his best friend. "Did you apologize to Allison?"

"Yeah..." Scott said blankly.

"So, did she give you a second chance?"

"Yeah..."

"So, everything's good?"

"No!"

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "No?"

"Remember the hunters?" Scott reminded his friends, still staring off blankly into space. "Her dad is one of them."

"Her dad?" Nicole repeated, sounding surprised too.

"Shot me..." Scott confirmed, in shock, remembering the feeling.

"Allison's father?" Stiles asked, just to make sure.

"...with a crossbow."

"...Allison's fath-"

"YES, HER FATHER!" Scott yelled, getting annoyed, before he started to hyperventilate and panic. "Oh my god!"

Nicole patted Scott on the cheek and tried to get him to listen to her. "Hey, look, it'll be okay," She assured, while Scott kept babbling to himself. "I mean, he didn't recognize you, right? I mean, you'd probably be dead by now if he did."

"Well, no," Scott shook his head. "I don't think he recognized me."

"You don't think Allison knows about him, does she?" Stiles asked.

Scott's eyes widened at the thought of Allison hunting him down and killing him. "I don't know," He said, before he became panicky again. "She might kill me, man..." He started to whimper.

"Okay, pull yourself together, dude," Stiles shook Scott by the shoulders. "Practice starts in 10 minutes. Just think about lacrosse, that's all your gonna do."

"Lacrosse," Scott nodded, as Stiles patted him on the shoulder and dragged him away.

"I guess I'll see you boys later!" Nicole waved over at them.

* * *

Later during lacrosse practice, the three Mai teenagers sat on the bleachers and watched the players practice. "The sport's kinda growing on me," Luke commented, as they watched. "It's pretty cool."

"What ever happened to 'what's the big deal'?" Nicole asked, remembering Luke's first impression of the sport.

"Well it's either watch this or go home and listen to you girls go into an endless conversation about...whatever it is girls talk about," Luke pointed out. "At least this way we're all bonding without it being all girly."

"Please, I'm not girly," Hallie scoffed, before turning to Nicole. "So, have you seen that movie 'Warm Bodies'? It's so funny and romantic, and R is so sweet!"

Luke rolled his eyes at his sister. "Now you see what I live with," He told Nicole, who just snickered at both of them. "You're lucky you don't have a sibling."

"I don't know," Nicole shrugged, thinking about it. "I think it would be cool to have a sibling."

"That's what most people think," Hallie muttered. "Look, it's not even a big deal. Luke and I argue all the time, but we still love each other at the end of the day. No biggie."

"Well, whatever you say," Nicole went along with it, before she looked down at the field, and her eyes widened.

After tackling Jackson, Scott fell onto his knees and held his head, while Stiles ran up to him. "Guys, it's happening," Nicole said, as the two siblings looked down at the field too. "What do we do?"

"Don't look at us. Our presence around werewolves just makes things worse unless they have really good control, which isn't the case here," Hallie insisted, as Stiles led Scott away while everyone else was distracted with Jackson's injury. "Even though you're Mai, you still have a friendship with him, maybe that'll help."

"Plus, there's a good chance Stiles will get ripped apart by Scott if he's on his own, so he'll need your help," Luke added.

"Cowards," Nicole grumbled, as she jumped off of the bleachers and ran after her friends.

Meanwhile, Hallie spotted something across the field. "Luke," She tapped her brother's shoulder, before pointing. "Look."

Luke turned his head, and was eventually met with the face of Derek Hale, who watched as Stiles and Nicole helped Scott retreat.

* * *

Stiles led Scott into the guys' locker room, just as Nicole stopped at the door. "Okay, I cannot go in here," She insisted, holding her hands up in innocence, and taking a step back.

"It's kind of an emergency here!" Stiles exclaimed, as Scott crouched down and leaned against a wall for support while breathing heavily.

Nicole was hesitant at first, but then she ran inside anyway and crouched down by the two of them. "Look, Scott, it's gonna be okay," Stiles tried to help their friend.

"Get away from me!" Scott yelled, his eyes turning gold and his fangs coming out.

"You heard him!" Nicole said, her protective instincts kicking in, as she grabbed Stiles and pulled him away from Scott.

The two of them ran behind a set of lockers, just as Scott jumped on top of them and bared his sharp teeth, his vision turning red and black as he watched Stiles scramble to his feet. "I've got this!" Nicole assured Stiles, as her own claws came out and her eyes turned green with slits.

Scott growled down at Nicole, who hissed back at him, before he jumped onto the ground and tried to attack her. "Go!" Nicole yelled over at Stiles, as she swung her claws at Scott and tried to hold him off.

As Stiles backed away, he ended up hitting a wall where the fire extinguisher hung. Stiles quickly scrambled for the fire extinguisher, as he tried to point it in Scott's direction. "Hold him still!" He called over to Nicole, who was slammed into a different wall.

"Is that really going to work?" She asked, avoiding getting clawed.

"Well it's better than both of you killing each other!" Stiles pointed out.

Nicole nodded, as she kicked back Scott and rammed him into the lockers. "Now!" She exclaimed, as she moved out of the way, just as Stiles sprayed Scott with the foam, causing the werewolf to growl and snarl in annoyance before falling onto the bench.

As soon as Scott was down, Stiles ran out of the room with Nicole, as the two of them leaned against the wall, while Stiles still held onto the fire extinguisher.

"Stiles...Nicole..." Scott's tired yet human voice said, as the two of them peered through the door to see Scott sitting on the bench, his face covered in sweat and overall looking weak. "What happened?"

Stiles dropped the extinguisher on the ground, while Nicole lost the cat eyes and claws. "You know, not much," Stiles said casually, throwing his gloves on the ground. "You just tried to kill me."

"And you almost clawed me to death," Nicole added, making Scott feel awful again.

"It's like we told you before," Stiles reminded Scott, as he and Nicole approached him. "It's your anger rising. It's like a trigger."

"But it's lacrosse," Scott stated. "It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed."

"Well it'll get a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field," Nicole pointed out. "I'm sorry, Scott, but you can't play. Not until you get your anger under control. You have to get out of the game."

"But I'm on first line," Scott objected.

Stiles shook his head at his best friend. "Not anymore."

* * *

At night, the Mai teens were at the Beacon Hills' Preserve. "Alright, so can you guys tell me why we're here now? And why I had to specifically wear all black?" Nicole asked, looking down at her outfit, which was completely black just like Luke and Hallie's were too.

"To help you blend in better with the night," Luke explained. "We're here to do a little exercise. Mai are meant to protect humans, so that's what we're training you to do right now."

"Luke is playing the part of the human, and I'm the enemy," Hallie gestured to her brother and herself. "Your job is to see how long you can go protect him until I 'kill' both of you, or you 'kill' me. And since Luke is playing mortal, he can't help you or use his abilities, so you're on your own."

"Basically, there are no rules or limits here. Only to stay within the forest," Luke added. "To protect me and hold off Hallie, you have to use all your senses and abilities."

"So when you say 'kill'," Nicole started. "How...?"

Luke held up three red ribbons. "The easiest way for someone with claws to kill someone if by cutting their throat. We're gonna simulate that with these," Luke said, tying one of the ribbon around Nicole's neck, and handing another to Hallie. "If your ribbon is cut or ripped off, then you're dead."

"Okay, sounds simple enough," Nicole nodded once the ribbon was around her neck, and Luke and Hallie tied theirs on too. "So when do we start?"

"We start now," Hallie answered, before smirking at Nicole. "You get a 5 minute head start, then I'm coming after you. Be fast."

Nicole turned to Luke, before grabbing his arm and running as fast as she could through the forest with her extra speed. "Alright, I think we're in far enough," She said after a couple of minutes of running, and eventually she and Luke stopped. "Any ideas where to hide?"

"You're the protector here, remember?" Luke reminded Nicole, panting from all the running since he ran at human speed. "You decide what we do and where we go...but if I were you, I'd whisper. Mai have really good hearing, so you never know if Hallie will hear you or not."

Rolling her eyes, Nicole looked around the forest. "Maybe we'll be safer in the trees," She suggested in a whisper, before getting in front of Luke. "If you're playing human, you might as well get on my back. At least we'll get up faster."

Luke just complied, as he jumped onto Nicole's back, wrapping his arms over her shoulder, while Nicole held onto his knees so he would fall. "This is really awkward for me," Luke said, looking down at Nicole.

"How do you think I feel?" Nicole agreed, before she jumped into the nearest tree, and kept jumping up the branches until they were high enough. Using her sight, Nicole scanned the ground of the forest to make sure Hallie wasn't nearby, before using her hearing and heard Hallie running far in the distance. "Hallie's several miles away, it'll take her a while to get here. I'd say we have a few minutes to kill."

Luke nodded, as he sat down on the branch they stood on, and Nicole sat too. "So, tell me about yourself," Nicole spoke up, turning to Luke. "I hardly know anything about you anyway."

Luke just stared at Nicole and chuckled a bit. "Well, my full name is Luke Dylan West, I'm almost 17, I'm originally from Canada...there's a lot about me," He shrugged a bit. "What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know," Nicole thought for a moment. "What stuff do you like to do?"

"I guess I'm a decent skater...or at least I used to be," Luke shook his head a bit. "I haven't skated in a while."

"Why not?" Nicole asked, getting curious. "If it's something you love, why stop?"

"Ever since I started this whole Mai last year, I haven't really been the same," Luke realized. "I used to be pretty laid back, your usual troublemaker, then after I turned 16 and became Mai, I guess I got more serious."

Nicole tilted her head. "Why?"

"Well I knew that I'd have to be leader of the pride someday since I would be the oldest," Luke remembered. "I had to grow up pretty fast over the past year, get more responsible...I kinda miss how I used to be, though. It was easier, just making a joke out of everything, ignoring the problems of reality."

"Luke, you don't have to change yourself. You are who you are, and nothing should change that," Nicole stated, looking up at Luke. "I mean, I'm not saying that you shouldn't be serious, but just lay back a bit if you need to. Maybe you ought to start skating again to help...plus, if you fall on your ass, I'll be right there to see it happen."

Luke chuckled at Nicole. "I can guarantee I'm not _that_ bad," He stated. "What do you like to do then?"

"I like sketching a bit, and I've been told I'm good at it too," Nicole answered. "I really want to be a graphic designer when I grow up, you know, art on the computer, but my parents think I should think of a more practical career."

"Hey, if you like art, go for it," Luke told her. "I mean, 'you are who you are', right? Don't let anyone change that."

Nicole looked up at Luke and smiled, laughing a little at how he used what she said against her. "Oh, haha, very funny," She said sarcastically, as Luke chuckled too. "See? Now you're loosening up. No sarcasm, no snide comments, just plain joking around."

"I guess so," Luke nodded, as he smiled down at Nicole, who smiled right back at him.

Suddenly, the moment was interrupted by Nicole's head snapping around and looking down at the forest ground. "What is it?" Luke asked, losing the smile and getting serious.

"It's Hallie," Nicole realized. "She found us."

Exchanging glances, the two of them stood up and grabbed hands, before they both jumped out of the tree together and landed on their feet. "Thank god cats always land on their feet," Nicole muttered, remembering what Luke told her when they first met. "Come on!"

Nicole and Luke started running together, both of them hearing Hallie nearby. "How far is she?" Luke asked.

"I don't know!" Nicole responded.

Suddenly, a figure jumped out of a tree and landed in the distance in front of Nicole and Luke. As the figure stood up, they moved their red hair out of her face to reveal a smirking Hallie. "Aw, you guys are bonding," She taunted. "How sweet."

"That was rude," Luke noticed. "And nothing like you."

"Well if I'm playing the enemy, I might as well act like it. Besides, it's kinda fun," Hallie smiled her sweet smile, before getting back in character, and changing her eyes and gaining her claws. "Now where were we?"

Nicole's own eyes changed and her nails became claws, before she glanced over at Luke. "Run," She instructed, as Luke ran out of the area at human speed, leaving the two Mai girls to face off.

Hallie charged first and tried to claw Nicole, who was luckily able to avoid it. The two girls continued their fight for a while, throwing punches and kicks at each other and swiftly avoiding most of them, until Hallie pinned Nicole to a tree and held her by the neck after Nicole tried to slash her with her claws.

"Any last words, Nicki?" Hallie teased, as she pressed her claw against the ribbon on Nicole's neck.

"Yeah," Nicole said as she raised her hand, and in her fingertips was Hallie's red ribbon. "You're dead."

Hallie's hand went up to her neck, to find that her ribbon indeed was gone. "Congrats, Nicki, you're an awesome protector after all," She acknowledged, as she let go of Nicole. "Sorry about being mean, by the way. You understand, right?"

"Talk about a cat fight," Luke snickered, as he arrived back using his Mai speed. "Who won?"

"You tell me, Skater Boy," Nicole smirked, holding up Hallie's ribbon.

"Not bad, Nikita," Luke nodded, while Hallie smiled too. "You got it on your first try. It took Hallie and I at least 2-3 tries until we killed the 'enemy'."

Nicole smiled at them. "Guess I'm just that good then."


	7. Grave Diggers

**Hi There!**

**Okay, so this chapter hasn't been changed much from the actual episode, but I hope it's still good. Also, last chapter I only got one review. I'd appreciate it if I got a couple more this chapter (hopefully about 3 at the very least).**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or the Mai**

* * *

After school the next day, Stiles was dragging Nicole over to Scott's house. "What's going on, Stiles?" Nicole demanded to know, as they ran. "You better tell me right now!"

"Earlier, Scott went over to Derek Hale's house in the forest," Stiles explained. "He said he found something. Come on!"

"You just had a lot of Adderall, haven't you?" Nicole realized, noticing how hyper Stiles was being.

"Do you really need to ask?"

Eventually, the two of them arrived at Scott's house and burst through the door, running up the stairs and entering Scott's room. "What did you find?" Stiles asked, stumbling into the bedroom. "How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall again, so..."

"There was something buried there," Scott remembered. "I could smell blood."

"That's great!" Stiles grinned, until he earned a nudge from Nicole. "I mean, that's terrible."

"Who's blood?" Nicole asked instead.

Scott shrugged, as he stood up. "I don't know," He responded, before turning to Stiles. "But when we do, your dad pins the murder on Derek, then both of you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing," He added, looking down at his lacrosse stick and throwing it down on his bed. "Because there is no way I'm not playing that game."

* * *

Once night came, Scott, Stiles, and Nicole went to the Beacon Hills' Hospital so they could sneak into the morgue and check out the found half of the body. "Right there," Nicole pointed, as she as she spotted the door that led to the morgue.

"Good luck, I guess," Stiles said, just as Scott and Nicole went through the door.

Nicole gazed at the dim hallway as she and Scott walked. "Creepy."

"Here it is," Scott said, as soon as he found the door labeled 'Morgue'. "Come on," He told Nicole, as she entered first, while Nicole followed looking hesitant.

"Okay, remember how easily I used to freak out?" Nicole asked, looking around the room. "Just cause I'm Mai now, that hasn't changed. I'm freaking out right here!"

"Ssh!" Scott snapped at her, as he looked at the labels of the small doors where the dead bodies were kept. "This must be it. 'Jane Doe-Partial'," He read, as he gripped the handle of the door and opened it up.

Nicole immediately held her breath. "So that's what death smells like," She muttered, covering her nose and looking away from the body. "This just makes it worse."

Scott rolled the table out and found that, indeed, only half of a body was covered up. Taking a deep breath, he unrolled part of the cloth over the body so he could see that the feet were sticking out. After making completely sure it was the right body, Scott immediately rolled the table back into the door and slammed it shut.

"Okay," Scott breathed. "That freaked me out too."

"That's understandable," Nicole nodded. "Now let's get out. It reeks of death in here, and it's making me want to throw up."

Immediately, the two teens left the morgue and arrived back in the waiting area to find Stiles glancing away while holding up a 'Menstrual Cycle' pamphlet. Scott snatched the pamphlet out of Stiles' hands, alerting Stiles and letting him know they were back. "Holy-!" Stiles breathed, still a little shocked.

"The scent was the same," Scott confirmed.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked, standing up. "So he did bury the other half on his property."

"Which means we also have proof that he killed the girl," Scott added.

"Then I say we use it," Nicole decided, as she turned to Scott. "Tell me, are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in Saturday's game and he said you couldn't? It's pointless lying to me, Scott, you know I can get the truth out of you," She crossed her arms, working her honesty ability on Scott.

"Maybe a bit of both," Scott answered truthfully, while Nicole nodded. "But seriously, there were bite marks on the body, Nicki."

"Okay then," Stiles spoke up. "We're gonna need a shovel."

* * *

As the night continued, the threesome arrived at the Hale House in Stiles' Jeep, just as Derek left. Each of them had their own shovels, and Stiles held a flashlight. "Wait, something's different," Scott sensed, as they walked over to the side of the house.

"Different how?" Stiles asked, as he shone the flashlight.

"I don't know," Scott shook his head, before shoving his shovel into the ground. "Let's just get this over with."

And so the three of them dug into the ground, shoveling the dirt. "This is taking too long," Nicole panted slightly after about an hour of digging. "I mean, what if Derek comes back?"

"Then we get the hell outta here," Stiles answered as they all continued to dig.

"But what if he catches us?" Scott asked instead.

"I have a plan for that."

"Which is?"

"We all run separate directions. Whoever he catches first, too bad."

Scott and Nicole stopped digging for a minute to look at Stiles in disbelief, before voicing their opinions:

"I hate that plan."

"That plan sucks."

Stiles just rolled his eyes as he continued to dig, until eventually he hit something. "Okay, stop," He said, as he threw his shovel on the ground.

Scott, Stiles, and Nicole bent down and started to brush away the dirt from the ground, and eventually they found some rope in the ground. "Hurry," Scott said, keeping an eye out.

"I'm trying," Stiles said, trying to untie the knots in the rope. "He tied this thing like 900 times."

As soon as all the knots were undone, they removed part of the bag to reveal the head of a dead wolf, which immediately made all of them scream and jump out of the hole.

"What the bloody hell is that?!" Nicole shrieked, looking down at the wolf head.

"It's a wolf!" Scott realized.

"Yeah, I can see that!" Stiles nodded. "I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood?"

"I told you something was different."

Stiles shook his head. "This doesn't make any sense," He muttered. "Let's just cover this up and get out of here."

As they started to cover up the head again, Nicole noticed something on the ground. "Do you guys see that flower?" She pointed over at a purple flower growing in the ground. "I think that's wolfsbane. Luke told me about it."

"Well what is it?" Scott asked.

Nicole shook her head at him. "You're so unprepared for this," She said, as she stood up and plucked the flower from the ground, only to realize there was a rope tied to it. As Nicole unraveled the roped from the ground, she noticed a pattern in the way it was wrapped. It was in a giant spiral around the body.

While Nicole picked up the rope, the boys looked back down at the grave and stood up in shock. "Nicki," Scott called, as Nicole ran back to them, and was also shocked at what she saw.

In the place of where the dead wolf had been was now the upper half of a girl, who's dead eyes seemed to stare up at the three of them.

* * *

The next day, Scott and Stiles were back at the Hale House, where Derek Hale was arrested for the murder of the girl that was buried. Nicole arrived shortly on her motorcycle, and as soon as she was off, she slowly made her way to the police car where Derek was. "What are you doing?!" Scott whispered harshly, knowing Nicole could hear him with her heightened senses, just like he could hear her back.

"There's just something I have to find out from him," Nicole whispered back. "Only I can do this. If he tries to lie, I'll get the truth either way."

Without another word, Nicole snuck into the passenger's seat of the police car and faced Derek, who sat handcuffed in the backseat.

"Just so you know, I'm not afraid of you. I hate you, and I'm glad you get to rot in prison...but I need to know something" Nicole started, while Derek remained silent, as she got ready to use her ability. "That girl you killed, she was a werewolf, but she was different kind, wasn't she? She could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are so worried about me when it's your friend that's the problem?" Derek avoided the question. "When he shifts on the field tonight, what do you think everyone will do? I can't stop him from playing, but you can...and trust me, you want to."

"Stop avoiding the question," Nicole insisted, as she leaned a little closer and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why did you kill the girl?"

"Answer me this instead," Derek decided. "Why would I kill my own sister?"

Nicole's eyes widened at what Derek said, as she also listened to his steady heartbeat. "It wasn't you that killed her at all, was it?"

"Laura was the only family I had left," Derek stated. "What do you think?"

Before Nicole could say anything else, she was pulled out of the car by none other than Stiles. "Stiles, what the hell?" She asked.

"My dad was coming over, I had to do something," Stiles insisted, as Nicole broke free of his grip. "What did you find out from him? Why did he kill the girl?"

Nicole bit her lip, as she remembered Derek's words. She may be able to get the truth out of anyone, but that didn't mean anyone could get the truth out of her. "He didn't say anything," She shook her head. "...come on, let's go."


	8. The Game

**Hi There!**

**So, I noticed I got no reviews last chapter :( Did it suck? I dunno, I've been getting lazy lately, and I don't know if my writing's gotten bad. If it is bad, at least leave a constructive criticism review, or something please.**

**Anyway, for those Stiles/Nicole fans (still could use a pairing name for them), this chapter has a tiny bit of Stiles/Nicole in it at the end :) **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please REVIEW :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or the Mai**

* * *

Eventually, the night arrived and the game was about to begin. The stands were filled with fans, getting ready to cheer on the Beacon Hills' Cyclones players, who were getting ready and gearing up. "Scott!" Lydia called, as she walked up to Scott and grabbed him by the shirt. "I just want you to remember one thing for tonight."

"Uh, winning isn't everything?" Scott asked hopefully.

Lydia just smiled innocently and laughed lightly, as she brushed Scott's jersey. "No one likes a loser," She said sweetly, before walking over to the stands and sitting next to Allison and Mr. Argent, Chris.

"Don't listen to her, she's just being a bitch," Nicole advised, as she approached Scott. "You'll do awesome out there. Just...think of something that makes you happy or calm. Maybe that'll help you when you feel like you're about to lose it."

Scott glanced over at the stands and caught a glimpse of Allison, as a smile appeared on his face. "Thanks, Nicki," He nodded, turning back to Nicki, who smiled back and walked over to the stands, where she sat next to Luke and Hallie.

Meanwhile, Stiles sat down on the bench, just as his father approached him. "Hey," He patted his son on the shoulder. "Think we'll see any action tonight?"

"Action?" Stiles repeated, as the thought of Scott going wolf and killing one of the players came to his head. "...Maybe."

Just as the whistle blew, Stiles, Nicole, Luke, and Hallie all paid close attention to Scott, who seemed to be getting annoyed that no one was passing him the ball. Jackson even shoved him down to get to the ball first, which angered Scott even more, especially when Jackson made the first goal.

"Oh, that can't be good," Luke muttered, looking at the stands.

Nicole turned her head and watched as Lydia lifted up a 'WE LUV YOU JACKSON' sign, and Allison was helping her hold it up, so it looked like she supported Jackson the most. To make it worst, Scott saw it too and started to get frustrated.

"Maybe we should've made a sign for Scott," Hallie suggested.

"Come on, Scott, just focus," Nicole whispered, knowing Scott could hear her.

As Nicole scanned the fields, she spotted Jackson and some of the others players huddling up on the field. Out of curiosity, she listened in on their conversation. "What did I say?" Jackson's voice rang, as he faced one of the players, Danny. "Now what did I say?"

Danny let out a sigh. "Don't pass to McCall," He repeated Jackson's words before they all split up.

"Did you guys hear that?" Nicole asked with wide eyes, as she turned to Luke and Hallie.

"Looks like we're not the only ones that heard," Luke said, noticing the angered look on Scott's face and spotting his eyes flash gold. "Be prepared," He told the two girls. "This could get ugly."

Nicole looked at Luke, shocked. "We're not actually going to take him out, are we?"

"Not now, but if he does go rabid and kills we have no choice," Luke stated. "I'm sorry, Nicole."

"That won't happen," Nicole refused to believe. "Everything will be okay, he'll stay in control...he has to."

* * *

As the game continued, Nicole and Stiles spotted Scott hunched over on the field and taking deep breathes, but Nicole could hear the low growls that came out of his mouth. Stiles turned backwards and gave Nicole a 'how is he?' look, while Nicole shook her head as if to say 'not good'.

While Scott looked back in the stands, he saw Lydia and Allison lift up a 'Jackson is #1' sign. Despite how Allison looked somewhat depressed and uncomfortable, Scott didn't take the time to notice and gave into his anger for once, his brown eyes flashing gold as his instincts kicked in.

Once the whistle blew and the ball ended up getting launched into the air, Scott leapt upwards and caught it in his net before running across the field, dodging the opposing players and shooting it into the net, bringing their score 4-5, and making the crowd stand up and cheer.

While everyone shot out of their seats, Lydia remained seated, absorbing the fact that Scott didn't suck. Stiles stood up on the bench and cheered with happiness, while Nicole, Luke, and Hallie stood and yelled out 'Go McCall!'.

"Pass to McCall!" The Coach called across the field to the players, angering Jackson now.

"Yeah!" Stiles cheered from behind the coach, as he jumped around excitedly. "Pass to McCall!"

When the next game began, Scott stood in front of the opposing player that had the ball, his eyes gold and his fangs bared, a low growl ripping through his throat. Out of fear, the player tossed the ball into Scott's stick, and allowed Scott to pass him.

"Did the opposing team just hand Scott the ball?" Hallie asked.

"Looks like it's happening," Luke realized, before facing Nicole. "After the game, you and Stiles go after Scott and get him off the field."

"Got it," Nicole nodded.

As Scott ran up to the goal, he shot the ball towards the net. When the goalie raised his stick to catch it, the ball seemed to fly straight though it and hit the inside of the net, making the crowd go wild again.

Scott took a deep breath as he went back to his position, and watched the clock, which read 39 seconds. He could feel himself slowly losing control of his wolf side already, as he tried to fight for it just until the end of the game. When the whistle blew again, the ball was passed to Scott, as he ran across the field, his vision red and black again as he focused on trying to make the goal, but it didn't help that the players from the opposing team started to surround him.

"No," Stiles shook his head, as he watched Scott struggle not to rip apart any of the players. "Don't do it."

"Stay strong, Scott," Nicole whispered. "You've gotten this far."

"Come on, come on," Scott's mother, Melissa, mumbled as she watched her son.

Scott could hear all of their whispers, but it didn't help him. He felt his control slipping away, like he would lose it any second and lash out...until he heard the familiar voice of someone special.

"You can do it, Scott."

Allison.

With only 7 seconds left, Scott swung his arms around and shot the ball forwards, just as it hit the net and the whistle blew. With 6-5 points, the crowd went crazy and cheered at their victory.

"Yes!" Stiles yelled, his arms up in the air. "YES! Oh my god!"

"We won!" Nicole cheered happily, as she jumped off the bleachers and rammed into Stiles, giving him a giant hug, much to Stiles' surprise. "And more importantly, Scott stayed in control," She whispered to Stiles as well.

"So, why are you here hugging me?" Stiles asked, once Nicole pulled away. "I'm just the guy on the bench."

"Yeah, but you're still part of the team," Nicole pointed out. "You deserve some love."

Stiles smiled a bit at Nicole, who smiled back...until Luke and Hallie approached them. "Uh, I don't mean to ruin your little moment here," Hallie interrupted them. "But I think Scott's losing it again."

Nicole's head snapped around as she spotted Scott running off the field as fast as he could at human speed. "Oh no, Allison," She mumbled, as she spotted Allison run after him. "Stiles, come on...Stiles?"

"Hold on," Stiles told her, noticing his dad on the phone. "Dad, what's wrong?"

* * *

Once Stiles was done with his dad, he and Nicole ran into the school and through the hallways. "Where did he go?" Stiles asked as he ran.

"I think I can smell his scent," Nicole sniffed a little. "He's in the locker room!"

Eventually, the two of them arrived at the guys' locker room and ran inside, only to end up finding Scott and Allison making out with each other. Immediately, Nicole covered Stiles mouth and pulled him back so they wouldn't get discovered. "Oh...my..." Stiles mouthed.

"I know!" Nicole mouthed back.

"Um..." Allison mumbled once they pulled back, and she wore a happy smile on her face. "I gotta get back to my dad."

Scott nodded as Allison gave him a quick peck on the lips before she started walking out. "Hey Stiles, Nicki," Allison waved, noticing the two of them hiding by the lockers.

"Hi..." Stiles and Nicole waved back awkwardly, just as Allison left.

Once Allison was gone, Scott approached his friends with a giant smile on his face, as if he were a child on Christmas morning. "I kissed her," He realized, sounding all happy and giddy. You could tell he was kind of in shock again like a couple of days ago, but this time it was a happy kind of shock.

"We saw," Nicole nodded approvingly.

"She kissed me back."

"Saw that too," Stiles agreed. "Pretty good, isn't it?"

Nicole raised her eyebrow at Stiles. "How would you know?"

"Well...I don't," Stiles admitted.

"I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back," Scott realized, still smiling. "Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

"Yeah," Stiles nodded, before he patted Scott on the back. "We'll talk about it later."

Scott grabbed Stiles' shoulder and stopped him. "Wait," He said, losing the smile. "What is it?"

"My dad got a call. The medical examiner took a look at the body we found," Stiles started. "To keep it short and simple, medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer, Derek...let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?" Scott's eyes widened.

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass," Stiles continued. "My dad identified both halves of the dead girl. Her name was-"

"-Laura Hale, Derek's sister," Nicole finished, earning confused looks from both boys. "Remember how I said Derek didn't say anything? Yeah, I may have been lying..."


	9. An Attack

**Hey There, Everyone!**

**So, I've noticed I'm kinda lacking in reviews for this story. I haven't gotten a new review since the 5th chapter, and I'm considering discontinuing this story now :( I am, however, continuing an old Teen Wolf collab by myself, so maybe you can check that out instead.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please REVIEW :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or the Mai**

* * *

"Slow down, Speedy!"

"Hey, who's the Pride Leader here? You better show some respect, slow poke!"

"Well then, Mr. Leader, respect this!"

Nicole smirked as she and Luke ran through the forest in the middle of the night. Eventually she caught up with Luke and tackled him, causing both Mai teenagers to fall down and roll onto the ground, which made both of them laugh. After the fall, Nicole landed on top of Luke, who was on his back with his arms around about Nicole's waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Ahem!" Nicole and Luke looked up to see Hallie standing above them. "If you guys just want some alone time, you could've just planned a date instead of setting up a pride run," She said with a small smile and crossed arms.

Ever since Nicole and the West twins had started to hang out more, they had pretty much become an official Pride now, with Luke as the leader. Luke had also started to lay back a bit more, and started having more fun with Nicole.

After Hallie's words, Nicole and Luke immediately got away from each other and stood up, brushing themselves off. "No, this is a pride run," Luke confirmed to his sister, before he started walking again, while Hallie walked by Nicole.

"So, what was that back there?" Hallie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked her.

"I'm not blind, you know. I can tell a crush when I see it," Hallie stated, making Nicole sigh with annoyed-ness. "You like hanging out with my brother, and you think he's kinda hot. I mean, if we weren't related, I'd actually think so too...but, you also find Stiles cute and funny, despite how you've both been best friends for a long time."

Nicole stared at Hallie in surprise. "How did you put all that together?"

"Remember my little empathy ability?" Hallie reminded Nicole. "Look, if it helps, I can feel that both of them have some feelings for you too."

"Please," Nicole scoffed. "Besides, Stiles has had a crush on Lydia forever."

"Not exactly," Hallie shook her head. "Yeah, Stiles used to worship Lydia, but that part of him has been getting weak, and his feelings for you have grown."

"Look, Stiles had been my best friend ever since I was 9. Our friendship means too much for both of us to ruin it by dating," Nicole insisted. "And I just met Luke. He's a cool guy, but it's too soon for me to even consider dating him."

"Say what you want, but I know how you really feel. And as your girl friend, I have the responsibility of helping you deal with boy trouble," Hallie insisted, using a teasing tone. "So, who's it gonna be? The charming new guy you've learned to love in a short time that loves you back, or the boy you've known inside and out for 8 years?"

Nicole just tried to ignore Hallie, but she actually did start thinking about it. Nicole admit, she loved both guys in their own ways, but she just didn't know what to do about it.

All of a sudden, a loud male scream was heard in the distance. "You girls heard that, right?" Luke asked, turning to Nicole and Hallie, who nodded at him. "Think you can hear where that came from."

Nicole closed her eyes and tried to focus on the screaming, until her eyes snapped open. "The school!"

"And I can smell a mutt-wait...two mutts," Luke sniffed. "One Alpha and a Beta."

"Alpha and what?" Nicole repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We'll explain later," Hallie placed her hand on Nicole's shoulder. "Right now, we have someone to save."

"Saddle up, Nikita, looks like you have your first mission tonight," Luke looked down at Nicole, before facing both girls. "Let's go!"

* * *

Running at full speed, the pride eventually arrived at the back of the school, where they spotted three figures inside one of the buses, and the inside of the windows were covered in what looked like (and probably was) blood. "Come on!" Luke called over to the girls, as he jumped onto the top of the bus and ripped open the emergency hatch so he could jump inside.

After Luke was inside the bus, the back door of the bus was ripped off, and a giant creature jumped out, making Nicole's eyes widen with fear. The beast was huge and hairy all over, looking more wolf than man, but what was most noticeable was its glowing red eyes and sharp fangs.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Nicole asked, her eyes on the beast.

"An Alpha Werewolf," Hallie responded, as the Alpha growled and started to retreat.

Luke jumped out of the bus and turned to the girls. "Hallie, you and I get the Alpha!" He called. "Nicole, make sure that Beta doesn't get away!"

Nicole's eyes widened yet again, and Hallie and Luke abandoned her. "By myself?!" She yelled after them, before groaning. "This sucks."

Suddenly, the Beta jumped out of the bus too, so Nicole charged up to him before he could get away, her claws growing out and her eyes turning green and cat-like. Nicole threw the first attack as she tried to claw the Beta, only to end up missing and scratching the bus. As the little fight continued, Nicole noticed something off. While she did all she could to stop him, the Beta never threw any major attacks of his own at her. Why?

While Nicole was thinking to herself, the Beta ended up slamming Nicole into the bus wall. Just as Nicole thought she was done for, she stared closely at the Beta's face and immediately recognized who it was.

"Scott?" Nicole found herself saying, as she stared into the familiar supernatural golden eyes of her best friend, seeing his actual wolf form up close for the first time.

After a few seconds, Scott growled and threw Nicole to the ground. When Nicole looked up, she found that Scott was gone and out of sight.

"Nicki!" The familiar voice of Hallie called, as the West Siblings arrived at the scene to find Nicole still sitting on the ground and somewhat in shock. "What happened to you?"

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, as he helped Nicole back onto her feet.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Nicole nodded, as she looked in the direction she assumed Scott had left in.

"Where's the Beta?" Hallie asked, looking around.

Nicole shook her head slightly, as she got back to normal. "He got away."

"Do you at least remember how he looked like?" Hallie stared into Nicole's eyes. "Can you remember anything about him."

"...No, I didn't," Nicole lied convincingly, as she sighed to herself. "I'm sorry, guys."

"Don't be," Luke insisted, as he placed his arm around Nicole's shoulders. "It was only your first mission, we shouldn't have left you alone. We'll get him next time."

Nicole nodded a bit, feeling a little guilty. "So, what's with the whole Alpha-Beta thing then?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"There are three types of werewolves: the Alpha, Beta, and Omega," Hallie listed. "Omegas are lone werewolves. Without a pack, they don't survive very long, so they're not a big problem for us. A Beta is similar, they're newly-turned or born werewolves that are either in a pack, or still have the choice to be one."

"The beast Hallie and I went after was an Alpha, clearly the strongest, powerful, most lethal werewolf there is," Luke continued. "To become an Alpha, either the title is passed down in a family of werewolves, or a Beta has to kill the Alpha. Because of the last reason, in most situations, whenever we find an Alpha, it's automatically put on our 'hit list'."

"This is why we have the alliances with the Hunters," Hallie added. "We only work together whenever there's an Alpha in town. Together, we're usually strong enough to take it down, and since we can control our abilities, the Hunters know their safe around us. Even though we have similar abilities as werewolves, they're all rabid beasts...well, most of them are."

"So why was the Beta with the Alpha then?" Nicole asked.

"Alphas have the power to turn humans into Betas with a bite, like what happened to Scott," Hallie explained. "After the bite, the Alpha can control whoever they bit. He must've summoned the Beta so they could kill together."

"No werewolf can resist a kill when it's given to them," Luke stated. "After tonight, the Beta you fought, he just made our hit list too."

* * *

The next day in school, Nicole walked through the crowded hallways by herself, lost in thought about the previous night. If Scott really did help the Alpha kill that man in the bus, then he was dead, and there was no way she could help him. Suddenly, Nicole's thoughts were disturbed when she ended up bumping shoulders into someone...who just so happened to be Scott.

"Nicki!" Scott cried with relief, as he hugged his friend tightly. "You're alive, you're okay!" He realized, before letting go of Nicole, who was extremely confused. "Allison!" He exclaimed, before he started searching the hallways again.

"Uh, what's up with him?" Nicole asked confusedly, as she spotted Stiles and approached him.

"Scott had this weird dream last night where he was with Allison and killed her on the back of a bus, then you showed up and he killed you too," Stiles explained, making Nicole's eyes widen. "Now he's freaking out cause we just saw one of the buses outside in a literally 'bloody wreck'."

Before Nicole could say anything, she heard a yell and a crash, as she turned around to see Scott punch a locker out of rage and sadness at the fact that he believed that he probably killed his girlfriend.

"Um, Stiles," Nicole said, as she turned to Stiles. "Something along the lines of that sort of did happen last night...I was there, and I actually did fight Scott, but clearly I'm still here and alive."

Stiles' eyes widened at what Nicole said. "So you mean, Allison...?"

"No! Allison is totally fine, she has nothing to do with this. See?" Nicole pointed over, as she saw Scott bump into Allison. "But someone almost did get killed in that bus last night, and Scott was there. He almost killed me too, but I guess he snapped out of it and fled."

"So what?" Stiles asked. "Does that mean Scott killed him?"

"That, I don't know for sure," Nicole shook her head. "He was in the bus when the guy got killed, but I don't know if he had anything to do with the killing for sure...but if he did, then Scott's marked for dead, and I can't help him out of it."


	10. Bets & Bowling

**Hi Everyone!**

**So, I've gotten 2 new reviews! I know that's not much, but it still feels good to me. Thanks! ;)**

**Also, I've recently made an opening for this fanfic! You can find the link on my profile, or just use this one. It's on youtube, so, yeah: ** watch?v=wRu2aPt7ooU

**Sorry about the watermark and the bad quality. The video converter I use sucks :/**

**Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please R&R (read and review!)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or the Mai**

* * *

Later during the day, Scott, Stiles, and Nicole were together at lunch, while Scott's mind was racing with probabilities about what happened at night. He had already heard Nicole's side of the story, which helped him a lot to understand the situation better, but now he was panicking internally about whether or not he tried to killed the man. However, when Nicole told him about it, she left out the part about the other werewolf with him being an Alpha since she didn't want too much on his worrying plate.

"Look, dreams aren't memories," Stiles insisted, as the three of them walked with their trays.

"I think it's safe to say it wasn't a dream," Nicole stated. "I already told you guys my side of the story, it happened."

"Meanwhile, I'm stuck without any memory of anything last night," Scott added. "If I really did have something to do with that attempted killing, then the Mai will be after me. There's only one thing I can do."

As the three of them sat down, Stiles faced Scott, knowing what he what he was thinking already. "Okay, how are you even so sure Derek has all the answers?"

"Because during the full moon, he wasn't changed," Scott remembered clearly. "He was in total control, while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that," Stiles said. "Maybe you just stood there and watched the other werewolf attack."

"I don't not know that, though," Scott pointed out. "And Nicki can't prove that either."

"He's right. All I know is that he was on that bus during the attack, but I couldn't see anything clearly," Nicole agreed. "Going by the facts, though, werewolves can't resist a kill handed to them."

"That's it, I can't go out with Allison," Scott realized. "I have to cancel."

"No, you're not cancelling. You can't just cancel your entire life," Stiles insisted. "We'll figure something out."

"Look, can we change the subject?" Nicole spoke up. "I'd like to do something and have one conversation that doesn't involve Derek, Allison, werewolves, Allison, killings, Allison...did I mention Allison?" She asked, staring directly at Scott, who rolled up a napkin into a ball and threw it at Nicole.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Stiles asked, turning to Nicole and getting a random idea. "We should do Accent Switch."

Nicole's eyes widened slightly, as she faced Stiles. "Are you kidding me? We haven't done that since we were 10," She remembered. When they were younger in 5th grade, Stiles and Nicole would switch accents for a day and see who could go the longest talking like that.

"Come on, it'll be fun. But this time, we'll make a few changes," Stiles decided. "Instead of the whole day, we'll keep going until one of us breaks it, no matter how long that takes," He planned out, but Nicole still seemed unconvinced.

"You just want an excuse to talk with an English accent, don't you?" Nicole realized.

"Kinda. It's just cool and funny!" Stiles insisted. "Come on, uh...winner gets $50?"

"Deal," Nicole agreed immediately this time. "Ready?" She asked, earning a nod from Stiles.

"And...switch," The two of them said together. When they said 'switch', Stiles spoke with an English accent, and Nicole spoke with an American accent.

Scott raised his eyebrows at his two best friends. "You guys are really gonna do this?" He asked. "You guys couldn't even maintain your accents for an hour last time. How are you gonna do it for over a day?"

"Hey, we're older now. We can handle it," Nicole stated, doing her best American accent. "Besides, I want that $50."

"Please," Stiles scoffed with an English accent. "That $50 is mine."

"Hey, your accent's better," Nicole noticed, listening to Stiles.

"Yeah, well I am stuck listening to you all the time," Stiles pointed out, earning an elbow in the arm. "Ow!"

Soon enough, Lydia arrived. "Hey boys, and Nicole," She greeted, sitting down next to Scott.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whispered over to Scott and Nicole, who just shrugged in response.

With the addition of Lydia, some other people started sitting at the table, Allison included, who sat on Scott's other side. "Get up," Jackson ordered, looking down at one guy.

"Why don't you ask Danny to get up?" The guy asked.

"Cause I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot," Danny spoke up, as Jackson shoved the guy away and sat down at the end of the table. "So, I hear there was some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar?"

"I heard it's a mountain lion," Jackson interjected.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia corrected her boyfriend, earning a look from him. "...Isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Jackson shook it off. "The guy was probably some homeless tweak that was about to die anyway."

"Actually, I just found out who it is," Stiles informed everyone, checking his phone. "Check it out."

Nicole looked down at Stiles' phone. "Some guy named Garrison Myers," She read, and saw the picture of the victim. "And by the looks of the suit he's in, I doubt he was homeless."

At this, some of the others looked at Stiles and Nicole. "Why are you guys talking like that?" Lydia asked, noticing how Stiles and Nicole spoke with each others' accents.

"We're having a bet," Both of them explained.

"Hold on, I know this guy," Scott recognized. "When I used to take the bus, back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

Stiles and Nicole stared at Scott, the same terrible thought running through their head. "Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like...where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia asked, turning to Allison, who chewed on her food and stared at her best friend confusedly. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

Allison almost choked on her food, thinking that's what Lydia meant, before swallowing it down. "Um..." She started, trying to find the right words. "We were thinking of what we were gonna do."

"Well, I am not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us?" Scott repeated, looking at Allison for an answer. "Do you wanna hang out with...them? Like...a double date?"

"Double date...I don't really like that term," Allison shook her head, making Scott feel a little relieved. "What if Stiles and Nicki come? That way it's not a double date, it makes it seem more like friends hanging out."

Scott turned his head towards his two friends. "You guys are really putting the pressure on us this time?" Nicole asked. "That's how we are now?"

"You guys don't have to if you don't want to," Allison told them. "It's, uh, just an offer."

"Sure," Stiles decided.

"What?" Nicole looked straight at Stiles, not breaking her accent.

"Come on, like you said, when was the last time we've done something normal?" Stiles reminded her quietly. "Plus, the idea of a double date sucks enough. Having Jackson there makes it worse. Scott's gonna need some back up."

Nicole let out a sigh, thinking about it. "You got a point there," She nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'm in too...Scott, you okay with it?"

"Well, it's better than a double date," Scott said, honestly.

"Alright, then," Allison nodded. "This could be fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asked, picking up his metal fork. "Stabbing myself in the eye with this fork."

"I'd be happy to do that," Stiles mumbled, earning a fist bump from Nicole to show that she agreed.

Lydia just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, and grabbed the fork from him. "How about bowling?" She suggested. "You love to bowl!"

"Yeah, with actual competition," Jackson stated.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison challenged him, before looking over at Scott, Stiles, and Nicole. "You guys can bowl, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Nicole shrugged a bit, and Stiles nodded.

"Sorta," Scott agreed.

"Is it sorta, or yes?" Jackson asked, purposely trying to get on his nerves.

This made Scott mad. "Yes," He said, determinedly, leaning in a bit and staring directly at Jackson. "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

* * *

"You suck at bowling!"

Scott walked through the hallways after lunch with Stiles and Nicole, listening to Stiles complain about what Scott had told Jackson. "I know, and the fact that you say it with an accent doesn't make me feel better," Scott told his best friend. "I'm such an idiot!"

"It was like watching a car wreck," Stiles remembered. "First it turned into the whole double date, then you drag Nicki and I into the mess, and then that phrase comes out of no where!"

"Can you shut up for like one minute?" Nicole asked Stiles. "I can tell you like speaking like that."

"It's funny!" Stiles insisted, before getting back on topic. "Look, dude, you don't hang out with hot girls. That's like death! Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"Never say 'dude' with English accent," Nicole advised Stiles, maintaining her fake accent. "It sounds kinda stupid."

"Well it's weird hearing you say words like 'kinda'. I'm used to your proper-ness," Stiles shot back, also keeping the accent, before letting his mind wander.

"Look, we just have the use the accent," Nicole decided on. "We don't have to use it properly."

"How is this happening?" Scott wondered to himself. "Either I killed that guy, or I didn't."

Nicole let out a sigh, as she looked at Scott. "We're on this topic again?" She complained slightly. "Really?"

"I don't think Danny likes me very much," Stiles said randomly, remembering how he greeted Danny earlier, but Danny just seemed to ignore him then.

"Ask Allison out on a date, and now we're hanging out?" Scott continued with his problems.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now...I'm gonna be late for work."

Stiles watched as Scott left the school. "Scott, wait! Am I attractive to gay guys?" He called, before turning to Nicole for an answer. "Well?"

"I'm meeting up with Hallie and Luke...catch ya later, Stiles," Nicole shook her head and walking off, leaving Stiles without an answer still.


	11. AN: Author's Note

**Hey Guys!**

**I know you guys might all hate me right about now for not updating like any of my stories all summer, and I get that. I've been obsessed with my fan account on Instagram, and I've been on there all summer instead of writing. I feel SO guilty, and after reading through my stories, I realized just how much I miss writing for you guys.**

**Here's the deal, I'm starting school in a week. Within that time, I'll write as much as I can, but right now, I have about 5 active fanfictions on this site, and since I'll be busier cause I'm going off to high school, I'm gonna delete one of them. ****My Dawn Series won't be an option since I've gotten so far in that and planned out the whole thing, and neither is 'The Pack' because I'm almost finished with that and have all the chapters written out. **

**So, I'm going to put a poll on my profile with the remaining three fanfictions, and I'm going to leave it to you guys to vote for your least favorite. Whichever one gets the most votes I will delete, and try my best to continue the rest. You guys can vote for:**

_Dragon Whisperer: Riders of Berk_

_Cat's Eye_

_One of Those Crazy Girls** (I'm considering changing the title)**_

**Remember vote for your _least_ favorite. I'll be deleting the one with the most votes. **

**I can't promise when I'll update certain stories, but I'll write as much as I can. I hope you guys don't hate me, and I hope you guys are still interesting in reading. I really love writing, and I regret not spending most of my summer doing it. **

**I'm sorry **

**-Zania330**


	12. Bus Wreck

**Alright, I stayed up until like almost 2am writing this last night. That's how guilty I felt :P Anyway, Cat's Eye is pretty safe from getting deleted for now. Depending on how many votes each story gets will depend on which chapter I'll write next. Remember, vote for your least favorite.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please REVIEW :)**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or the Mai or the movie Kick-Ass (I really do love that movie though ;) )**

* * *

Later at night, Nicole was hanging out with Hallie and Luke at their house for a movie night. The three of them were currently on the couch, watching Kick Ass, which was pretty much the only movie Nicole could get the two siblings to agree on watching. Luke was just glad the chosen movie has action and comedy, while Hallie on the other hand loved Hit Girl. Luke's feet were kicked up on the coffee table, Nicole was snacking on popcorn in the middle, and Hallie popped a Skittle into her mouth.

"Oh, out of popcorn," Nicole said, looking down at the bowl.

"I got it. I need more Skittles too anyway," Hallie said, standing up and grabbing the bowl from Nicole, before running into the kitchen. "Call me back when Hit Girl and Big Daddy show up!"

"I swear, that girl is hyper and peppy enough as it is," Nicole shook her head and laughed to herself. "The last thing she needs is more sugar from Skittles."

Luke couldn't help but let a laugh escape when he heard Nicole, and nodded in agreement."So, what's with the false accent?" He asked her. "It really doesn't suit you. The British one is cuter."

"Stiles and I are having a bet," Nicole explained for about the third time today, she since also had to explain it to her mom. "Whoever breaks their fake accent first loses and owes the other person $50...wait, did you say I cute?" She asked, realizing what Luke had said.

"The accent is cute, don't get carried away, Nikita," Luke corrected, chuckling, while Nicole blushed slightly from embarrassment, but luckily it wasn't noticeable. "But Stiles isn't here to hear you. Can't you break it now?"

"That would be cheating," Nicole insisted. "Stiles and I are committed to this...plus, I really want that $50, and when I win it, I don't want to feel guilty about it for cheating."

"You would feel guilty for cheating?" Luke raised his eyebrows. "Yet you feel fine forcing the truth out of people...that's nice."

"Hey, watch it, Mr," Nicole pointed her finger in warning. "You don't want me to dig up some truth on you, do you? I could ask for every embarrassing moment or secret of yours, and I'd get my answers straight from you."

Luke narrowed his eyes at Nicole. "You're evil, you know that?"

"Yep, and you better know it too," Nicole smirked evilly at him, before both of them burst out laughing.

"Aw, just look at you two," Hallie's voice rang, as Nicole and Luke saw her standing by the doorway of the kitchen with the popcorn bowl. "You guys are so cute," She said, putting some popcorn into her mouth, as she sat back down on the end of the couch by Nicole.

"Forget it, sis, you're not setting us up or anything," Luke told his sister, looking right over at her.

"Don't worry, I know someone else in mind for Nicki here," Hallie smiled right over at Nicole, who glanced down a little, remembering the talk she and Hallie had about Stiles and Luke, who glanced over at Nicole and seemed a little uncomfortable. "I just love it when I get in your heads," Hallie smiled to herself, munching on the popcorn again.

Luckily, before things could get even more awkward, Nicole's phone beeped, signalling that she got a text. "It's from Scott, he wants me and Stiles to meet up with him at the school," She realized, talking to herself. "He said he can remember what happened on the bus the other night!"

At this, Luke and Hallie turned to look over at Nicole. "What?"

"Nothing!" Nicole said with wide eyes, realizing she was talking out loud. "Gotta go, bye guys! Love you!" She said, giving both of them quick one armed hugs, before grabbing her jacket and running out of the house before they could question her on anything else.

* * *

Soon enough, Nicole arrived at the back of the school, the hood of her dark purple black zebra stripped cardigan covering her head, just as she saw Scott and Stiles already there, along with Stiles' Jeep. "There you are!" Scott said, as Nicole approached them. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, while you guys got here on Jeep, I ran the whole way!" Nicole panted, as she glared at Scott and gave him an 'are you kidding me?!' look. "I'm freakin' tired!"

"What's with the hood?" Stiles asked, looking at Nicole's hood. "It's not raining or anything."

"It's 10 at night and there's a police enforced curfew, meaning the police could be out right about now," Nicole reminded them, once she caught her breath. "If they come around here, there's no way I'm letting them know it's me."

"Right, there could be police around," Scott nodded. "One of us needs to stay watch."

At this, Scott and Nicole glanced over at Stiles, who got an annoyed look on his face. "Why do I always have to keep watch?" He asked, before trying to climb the fence.

"Because this is something Scott has to do himself," Nicole said, pulling off Stiles. "Plus I was actually there too, maybe I can help trigger something too."

"Okay, why does it feel like Scott's turning into Batman, Nicki is Batgirl, and I'm Robin?" Stiles questioned his friends. "I don't want to be Robin all the time! And I can't be Batgirl either! Batgirl is...a girl."

"Look, no one's Batman, Robin, or Batgirl any of the time!" Scott argued, while Stiles seemed disappointed.

"...not even some of the time?"

Nicole crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Can we just go already, and can you just stay here?" She interrupted the two of them, getting annoyed.

"OH MY GOD!" Stiles complained, before walking back to the Jeep. "...fine."

Scott and Nicole exchanged glances, before they both climbed over the fence and landed on the ground, then started walking to the bus wreck. Nicole could remember the fight that went on between her and Scott, how confused she was when she realized it was him, and how lost he seemed when he recognized her too.

Nicole glanced over at Scott and realized he was trying to remember too, his eyes closed as he tried to focus. He remembered being in bed and hearing a wolf howl, before he soon enough shot up, his eyes amber and his fangs out. It was the face of an animal...his face.

"Scott?" Nicole said, just as Scott's eyes snapped open.

"...I'm fine, come on," Scott tried to shake it off, as he and Nicole walked further to the bus.

As they approached the bus, Scott touched the bus door and staggered back in fear, remembering his dream and seeing Allison's face against the door, hearing her scream. "Scott, snap out of it," Nicole's voice rang. "You sure you wanna go through with this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Scott assured her, but Nicole could sense the hesitation in his voice too. "I need to know."

Nicole stared back at him and nodded, before Scott pushed the door open and stepped onto the bus first, Nicole following him. Scott's hand touched one of the seats, just as he heard Allison's screams again and saw her on the ground, her face covered in her own blood.

"Scott!" Nicole exclaimed, and her voice seemed to bring Scott back to reality, just as Scott's vision changed. Instead of Allison, this time he saw the real victim, Garrison Myers, flailing his arms out and trying to reach for help in front of him.

"I saw him, I saw the driver," Scott breathed out. "It was like he was looking right at me..."

"Let's keep going," Nicole nodded, as Scott moved closer to the back of the bus, seeing the blood splattered on a seat.

When he looked up, Scott saw a dark figure in the back of the bus grab one of the seats and tear it off, throwing it straight at him. "Scott!" Nicole tried to snap him out of it, just as Scott let out a small yell and staggered backwards into her, bringing him back to reality again. "What was it?"

Scott turned around and looked right at Nicole. "Nothing...it was nothing," He insisted, before focusing again.

Meanwhile, Nicole looked at the top of the bus at the hatch, where she remembered Luke and Hallie jumping through to fight the Alpha. Nicole knew it had to be just the Alpha that attacked Garrison. She knew Scott wouldn't do something like that, even if he wasn't in full control, but she needed official proof to prove it to Hallie and Luke if they confronted her about it.

Suddenly, Scott looked down and saw Garrison screaming for his life, looking straight up at him. Instinctively, Scott reached over to grab Garrison's hand, and to his surprise, Garrison actually took it. When Scott looked up, he saw a large hairy clawed hand come down to slash him, causing Scott to stagger back again and snap out of it.

"What did you see?" Nicole asked immediately.

"I saw the driver...he reached out and grabbed my hand...I was trying to help him, I didn't attack him!" Scott realized. "But I saw something else. Someone else was on the bus with me. Whoever it was, they attacked Garrison, not me."

"Was this other someone on the bus large, brown, hairy, scary, red-eyed?" Nicole listed, just as Scott nodded. "That's the Alpha that Luke told me about. He and Hallie went after it while we fought the other night. The Alpha is the main culprit here, not you."

"Alpha?" Scott questioned. "What's that?"

"I honestly don't know too much myself about it," Nicole shrugged as she tried to remember. "All I know is that it's stronger and more powerful than a Beta, which is what you are right now. They can control Betas that they've bitten, which is why you were with it. It compelled you to try and kill, but you resisted it."

"Alphas can control Betas they've bitten..." Scott repeated, thinking. "It's Derek. He bit me, he must be the Alpha controlling me...but why would he help me remember?"

Before Nicole could reply, she and Scott heard the horn of Stiles' Jeep, and saw some police officers walk by with flashlights. "We'll figure it out later. Come on!" Nicole yelled, grabbing Scott's arm and pulling him out of the bus, before they both started running.

Scott leapt onto a car before jumping again and flipping over the fence, while Nicole ran straight onto the fence and grabbed the top bar, kicking against the fence and flipping right over it, just as both of them landed at the same time. Nicole crouched down on her feet, while Scott rolled over and stood back up.

"Showoffs," Stiles grumbled to himself, as he watched his friends. "They might as well be freakin' gymnastics prodigies!"

"Go! Go!" Scott yelled, and he and Nicole ran into the car.

"Okay!" Stiles yelled back, panicking to himself as he started up the car and drove away and out of sight. "Did it work? Did you remember?"

"Well I was there for sure, and the blood, some of it was mine," Scott nodded. "But I also saw red glowing eyes on the bus. It's an Alpha, and we think it's Derek."

"Back up, an Alpha?" Stiles raised his eyebrows. "What the hell is that?"

"I'll explain later," Nicole piped in. "As for the driver, Scott was trying to protect him, not attack him."

Stiles nodded, processing all the information. "Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" He wondered, thinking to himself. "Maybe it's a pack thing. An initiation."

"A what?" Scott asked.

"I get it. Like how Hallie, Luke, and I went on that Pride run the other night," Nicole realized, nodding in understanding. "It's a bonding thing. With you werewolves, I guess you do the kill together."

"Because ripping out someone's throat is a real bonding experience?" Scott questioned sarcastically.

"But you're not a killer, so you didn't do it," Stiles reminded his best friend. "It also means-"

"I can go out with Allison!" Scott realized, smiling with relief.

Nicole and Stiles stared at Scott in disbelief when he said this. "I was gonna say that means you won't kill us," Stiles finished.

"Oh yeah..." Scott nodded a little. "That too."

Nicole rolled her eyes at Scott. "You are unbelievable."


	13. It's Not a Date

**Okay, so I'm starting high school now, and I'm gonna be busy again, so I'll try to write as much as I can. Also, this story is safe from deletion too! The story that was deleted was One of Those Crazy Girls, so yeah :P**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please REVIEW! I didn't get any reviews last chapter, and I was a little sad :(**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or the Mai**

* * *

The next night, Nicole was in her room, waiting for Stiles and Scott to come by to pick her up before they go off to the bowling alley. Nicole was currently on her laptop, sitting on her bed and watching Youtube videos, before hearing a terrified high-pitched scream (like the ones in old horror movies) coming from her door. Nicole immediately looked up and found Hallie standing there, a look of pure horror across her face.

"What are you wearing?!" She cried in horror, staring at her best friend, who rolled her eyes and shut her laptop before standing up.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Nicole crossed her arms, looking down at her outfit, which was a loose transparent white tank shirt with a black under top, a loose middle sleeved gray acid-wash cardigan, black jeggings, and gray acid-wash vans with purple laces.

"You're going on a date, and you look like you're staying in for the night!" Hallie accused, before grabbing a piece of Nicole's hair, which was styled straight like usual. "And what is this?"

Nicole slapped away Hallie's hand, before looking down at the piece of her hair that was streaked and colored a faded purple. "So I died some of my hair purple earlier, that's not a crime!" She insisted. "And it's better than the blue streak I had last year. Now that looked bad."

"Okay, you need help," Hallie declared, before rummaging through Nicole's closet, and pulling out a new set of clothes, and handing them to Nicole.

"No, I am not putting up with this right now," Nicole refused. "It's not even a real date! Stiles and I were just dragged into hanging out with Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. Besides, it's only bowling. How is that romantic?"

"Bowling with friends make great first dates!" Hallie insisted, until the doorbell rang downstairs. "Great, he's already here and we didn't even have time to get rid of this monstrosity at the very least," She huffed, eyeing Nicole's purple streak again.

Nicole rolled her eyes and went downstairs, Hallie following her, before Nicole opened up the door and found Stiles standing there. "Hey, Nicki," Stiles greeted when he saw Nicole standing there. "Let's just get tonight over with, and we never have to do anything like this again. Sound good?"

"Agreed," Nicole agreed with a smile, just as Stiles smiled back. "Where's Scott?"

"We still gotta pick him up, come on," Stiles said, before holding out his arm and saying with a snotty tone, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Nicole nodded, sounding just as snotty, as she linked arms with Stiles and the two of them walked, busting out laughing together after a few seconds.

"Hey, your hair's purple!" Stiles realized, seeing Nicole's purple streak. "Looks good. Way better than the blue one you did last year."

Hallie, who was still standing by the front door, watched the two of them, a look of confusion and shock crossing her face when she heard Stiles' comment on Nicole's streak. "Aw, thank you, Stiles," Nicole gave an acknowledged smile, before glancing back at Hallie and smirking a little.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Scott, Stiles, and Nicole arrived at the bowling alley, meeting up with Allison, Lydia, and Jackson there. While Scott and Allison were picking out balls, and Lydia and Jackson were purchasing a game, Nicole found Stiles over by the food counter. "Hey!" Nicole greeted, as she walked over to Stiles' side. "Tell me you got the cheese chips."

"Yes, I got the cheese _fries,_" Stiles corrected her. "You've been living in America for like 6 years now. You can keep the accent, but at least use the right words."

"Potay-to, potah-to, tomay-to, tomah-to," Nicole shrugged it off, doing the different pronunciations. "Same thing."

"Hold on, that way you said 'tomato'...that was with the accent technically," Stiles realized, looking over at Nicole with a mischievous smile, and Nicole groaned in response. "You owe me 50 bucks!" He cheered, breaking the accent and going back to his usual tone.

"You may have won the battle, Stilinski, but I will get my revenge," Nicole narrowed her eyes at Stiles, returning to her British accent, before jumping on Stiles' back in an attempt to make him stumble and fall.

"Holy-! You weigh a ton!" Stiles groaned, as he supported Nicole on his back by holding her legs. "You're becoming fat, you know."

"Oh shut up!" Nicole snapped, bouncing a little and trying to make herself heavy on purpose, making Stiles groan in pain.

At this point, almost everyone was staring at the two of them, and even Scott slid down in his chair in embarrassment. "Um, dude?" The cashier called over, just as Stiles and Nicole looked up at him. "Your cheese fries are ready..."

Stiles and Nicole exchanged looks, before Nicole quickly got off of Stiles' back and straightened herself out, while Stiles grabbed the tray of fries. "Thanks, dude, sorry," Stiles said quickly, before he and Nicole rushed back to the others, both of them holding in their laughs.

"Uh, sorry," Scott apologize, looking over at Allison. "They're not usually this crazy."

"It's fine, I think it's cool you have friends that can be crazy," Allison couldn't help but laugh a bit. "I mean, it's better than having boring friends, right?"

"Yeah, right," Scott nodded, smiling a little, before looking over at Stiles and Nicole, giving them 'what the hell?' looks, while the two of them shrugged innocently at him.

Meanwhile, Lydia was about to bowl, until Jackson came up from behind her and grabbed her by the waist, making Lydia smile, and Stiles pretty much gag. Jackson held Lydia's arm and helped her bowl the ball, only for it to hit the gutter. After another turn, Jackson helped Lydia knock over three pins.

"So bad at this..." Lydia shook her head and huffed, before storming back to her seat.

Allison grabbed her lilac ball afterwards, before stepping up and rolling the ball down the lane, bending over and watching as she managed to get a strike. Scott couldn't help but smile as he watched her too. "Somebody brought their A game," Lydia smiled over, just as Allison sat down by Scott.

"Good job," Scott acknowledged, high fiving Allison, as she tucked her hair behind her ear, while Nicole stood up for her turn.

Nicole searched the rack, before grabbing a dark purple ball and walking to the lane. Eyeing the pins, Nicole swung back her arm and bowled the ball, knocking over six pins first. After her second turn, Nicole succeeded in gaining a spare. "Nice!" Stiles grinned, holding up his hand for a high five.

"Everyone knows you don't care, Stiles," Nicole responded, sitting back down.

"True," Stiles nodded, putting down his hand, before standing up and grabbing his red ball. After both his turns, Stiles succeeded in getting a gutter ball each time. "Yeah! I scored nothing!" He cheered, sitting back down by Nicole.

"Since when is getting a gutter ball a good thing?" Nicole raised her eyebrows.

"Like you said before, I don't care," Stiles shrugged, while Nicole rolled her eyes and chuckled at her friend.

Jackson stood, grabbing a blue ball and narrowing his eyes, before shooting the ball and getting a strike the first time. "Woo!" Lydia squealed for her boyfriend, clapping a little. "Yes!"

Jackson nodded, knowing he did good, before sitting back down and wrapping his arm around Lydia. "You're turn, McCall," He said, turning around and looking back at Scott, while Lydia smirked a little at him too.

"You can do it, Scott," Allison smiled, nudging Scott softly with her elbow, and Scott nodded, standing up to take his turn.

Scott bent down to grab a green ball, feeling the weight of it in his hands, then stepping to the lane. After taking a deep breath and playing with the ball in his hands, he stepped up and swung the ball, stumbling a bit as it rolled into the gutter, and laughter was immediately heard from Jackson.

"Jackson?" Nicole glanced over in annoyance, while Jackson bent over in his seat and continued to laugh. "Mind shutting the bloody hell up?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Jackson managed to get out, as if he was trying to breathe. "I'm just flashing back to the words 'I'm a great bowler'."

"I'd be happy to try and shut him up," Stiles volunteered under his breath, Nicole hearing him and nodding a little

"Maybe he just needs a little warm up," Allison nodded, looking up at Scott.

"Yeah, maybe he needs the kiddie bumpers," Jackson suggested, as he broke into laughter again, and even Lydia joined in a little.

Nicole narrowed her eyes at Jackson, as they briefly flashed a vivid green and gained slits. "Nicki..." Stiles whispered, placing his hand over Nicole's, just as she blinked and her eyes returned to normal. The two of them looked down at their hands, before Nicole pulled hers away and crossed her arms.

"I'm fine," She insisted. "I'm okay..."

Allison glared heavily at Jackson, before looking up at Scott. "Just...aim for the middle," She advised to him, trying to ignore Jackson.

"How about to aim for anything but the gutter?" Jackson spoke up again.

"Let him concentrate," Allison snapped slightly at Jackson, while Scott smiled a little at the fact that Allison was defending him.

Sighing to himself, Scott turned to the lane again and looked up. "Come on, just one pin...please," He whispered to himself, getting anxious, just as he shot the ball down the lane. The ball started to go straight...but it eventually broke to the side and fell in the gutter again.

Once again, Jackson laughed at Scott's misfortune, while Lydia tried to get him to stop, but she too had a smile on her face. "Great job, McCall," He told Scott, who slumped back in his chair. "You are a pro."

Stiles sighed in annoyance, exchanging looks with Nicole. "This is gonna be a long night..."


End file.
